Infinite Stratos: Digital Prototype
by zeke9051
Summary: The U.S never had a good IS pilot, till they found me. I'm Zeke Altec, one of the few male IS pilots. This is a OCxCharlotte/Charles story.
1. Meet Zeke

**Infinite Stratos: Digital Prototype**

**BEGIN LOG**

**IS Designation: ****_Digital Prototype_**

**Class:****_II_****  
****_Digital Prototype _****is based off of the French IS: ****_Raphael Revive Custom II _****that was manufactured by the Dunois' company and is piloted by the company owner's son, Charles Dunois. ****_Digital Prototype's _****similarities begin and end with its chassis, which is the same as the ****_Raphael_****. Where the ****_Raphael _****is a good all around support class, the ****_Prototype _****could be compared to a sniper. Long range weaponry is its main armaments and is backed up with different mid range armaments. No CQC armaments found. The pilot of ****_Digital Prototype _****was selected when he was discovered with a fully activated IS, defending a group of girls from what was later found to be slave traders. The US Government quickly propositioned his family for custody and training. They signed and we began training our newest IS pilot, Zeke Altec.**

**END LOG**

I awoke to my alarm clock sounding out its deafening shriek at 0500 and I slammed my fist into it. The clock stopped blaring and fell to the floor. I sat up, rubbing my blonde hair and sighing. I blinked and stood, pulling on a black t-shirt over my dog tags and exchanging my athletic shorts for a pair of black jeans. I stretched and opened the door and walked over to my drill instructor, who was just walking out of his room as well. I saluted and he waved me off, gesturing for me to follow him. We walked through the maze-like halls of the base and came to a large open air stadium. I looked around to see much of the military staff of many different nations had shown up, along with my own. The President stood to give a speech that I barely listened to, instead studying my opponent well, opponents. Several unmanned drones, similar to IS's, stood opposite to me on the other side of the stadium. _Okay, three on one? Done that before. Let's see, one longer ranged class with a railgun and a smaller rifle in its hands. One mid range with rifles and SMG's, probably has extra speed and defensive capabilities. And the last one, CQC. Looks like a longsword and inbedded gun in the palm. First priority, the CQC drone. _I thought as the President finished his speech with; "Pilot, are you ready?" I stood my IS at attention and saluted. "Sir, yes Sir!" I replied. "Begin," I heard the announcer said. I crouched and brought my sniper to bear and rapid fired three shots at the CQC drone. As I expected, the mid range drone dove in front of the CQC drone, dropping its shield to cover them both. I smiled and switched targets to the long range drone as it fired. I jerked my craft to the left and the shot flew past my head. I brought my rifle back up and fired a shot, watching the mid range drone move towards the long range drone. I grinned and fired once more at the long range drone and boosted forward towards the mid range, which was focused on stopping the rounds barreling towards the ranged drone. I dematerialized the rifle and brought up two SMG's, the mid range turned and tried to block me as I roared past, still not firing. The crowd realised why when the two sniper rounds tore into the mid range and ranged drones, ripping machinery to shreds before stopping in the wall behind them. They fell, no longer operable. "A feature added to today's duel, none of the drones, or our IS pilot are using shielding." The crowd gasped as I landed and spun, searching for the CQC drone. I heard the hum of its sword before I saw it reflected in the metal pieces before me. I ducked, the sword swinging harmlessly above me and I boosted forward, the knockback pushing the CQC drone back onto the ground. I spun around and landed, dematerializing my SMG's as well. The CQC drone got back on its feet and I crouched in a defensive posture, my hands in front of me and my feet spread for lower center of gravity. The drone boosted towards me, sword held out ready to stab anything in front of it. I watched as the drone grew closer and closer. _Breathe in, breathe out. Focus! _My eyes snapped open and I dodged to the right, the sword passing harmlessly by me. I grinned and swung my fist, colliding with the drones head. The drone was knocked off balance and I grabbed its sword out of its hands as it finished passing by. As the drone fell, its foot swung out in an attempt to trip me up. I stepped over it and drove the sword through the drones torso. It went limp and I let go of the sword. "Match over!" The announcer cried. The American part of the crowd went crazy, cheering and whistling and yelling like mad men. I raised my arm up, fist clenched and then walked my IS back to the opening. As soon as the door closed, I recalled my IS into its standby mode and walked back into the base to collect my belongings. I was going to Japan.


	2. Charles, more like Charlotte

**Infinite Stratos: Digital Prototype**

I stepped out of the vehicle that had transported me to the Academy from the airport and nodded to the driver before he drove off and I turned to look back at my new home. _Heh, this is gonna be fun!_

_Five minutes later…._

"Everyone! Today we have a couple new transfer students today…" I looked at the kid standing next to me, he looked back at me with a smile. "Hi, I'm Charles Dunois. What's your name?" He asked, holding out his hand. I looked at him again, then took his hand in a handshake, "Zeke Altec. Nice to meet you." I said, smirking. Charles just grinned again and we let each others hands go. I turned back to the classroom door as the teacher said, "If you'd come in please and introduce yourselves." I started forward, hearing Charles start walking a second later. As I crossed the threshold, I turned my head to take in the room. _Lots of windows, too high to jump from, but wide open to sniper fire. One entrance, which means one exit._ As my eyes swept the room, I noticed the other male here, Ichika. He seemed pretty dense. I grinned at the thought. I stopped a few steps from the teachers podium and turned on my heel to face the classroom head on. Charles stepped up next to me and took a step behind me. I took a breath and put on a small smile, "Hi, I'm Zeke Altec. Nice to meet you all." I then stepped back and watched as Charles went up and introduced himself. _Hmmm, "Charles does seem very… girly. Probably just my head messing with me. _I told myself, shaking my head to get off that train of thought. I nodded to the teacher as she pointed us to two seats near the back of the classroom. I sat down and looked around at the rest of the class. Most of the girls were looking at Charles and I like we were fresh meat. _Which I guess, we are._ I smirked, listening. "Charles seems so cute, makes me want to protect him…" "Zeke's so rigid, almost militaristic. He kinda scares me." I winked at the girls and saw the girl that said that blush and try to seem uninterested. Her friends giggled around her. "Everyone! We're having joint practical training with class 2. So everyone get changed and assemble at the second grounds. And Zeke…" At my name, I looked up to see our actual teacher. "Yes?" I asked. "Look after the other two." She said. "Yes ma'am" I replied and stood as Ichika did, we each grabbed one of Charles hands and made a dash out of the room. "Where to, Ichika?" I asked, not slowing down. "Arena locker rooms. We change there since we don't have actual facilities." I nodded and slid to a halt when a girl came careening around the corner. "I see the two new transfer students, and they're holding hands with Ichika!" Another joined her, followed by some from the other classes. I turned to see what our exit looked like to find it blocked by more girls. I noticed a hallway that went around the female blockade. I tugged on Charles hand and by extent, Ichika's. I let go and started running down the hall as fast as I could, quickly outdistancing Ichika, but Charles seemed to be keeping up. I let him catch up and we ran the rest of the way to the arena's locker rooms. I ducked around the corner and Charles followed right behind me. I listened as running footsteps could be heard coming closer. I waved Charles behind me and turned as the footsteps turned onto our hall. I braced myself against the wall nearest the door and grabbed the person coming through the door and rolled the two of us onto the floor. I looked to see Ichika looking up at me with wide eyes and I rolled mine and got off, helping him up off the ground. The three of us walked into the locker rooms and Ichika started to quickly change. I found my locker and opened it, checking to see if my uniform was there for afterwards. _Yep, now to change out of my clothes and into the IS clothing_. I looked at Ichika just as he shrugged off his shirt and I saw Charles basically turn so fast, I was almost worried for whiplash. What caught my attention though, was the fact that Charles seemed to be, blushing? Not to mention a bit shocked, a little horrified. I grinned, _gotcha_. She, yes she, turned to look at me and saw me grinning. I winked and gave a thumbs up, then walked back to my locker and quickly got changed. The one thought I had was, _I knew it!_

**And there you guys go! I'll try and have the next chapter written and posted tomorrow. Thanks for the views and to those who have favorited and followed! You guys/gals are awesome! I'd love to hear about the story from your point of view.**


	3. Boy Meets Boy Meets Boy

**Infinite Stratos: Digital Prototype CH:3 (I do not own _Infinite Stratos_)**

We finished changing, Charles doing so in record time. _Not surprisingly. _I thought to myself. I led the group out of the changing rooms and into the second arena. We grouped ourselves at the back of the class. Ichika moved through toward one of his friends when his sister started talking.

"We'll begin training today. First we'll have exhibition matches. Fan, Alcott!"

"Yes!" "Yes ma'am!" were the resounding replies as Rin and Cecilia were called up to start the matches. The girls did so, reluctantly. Then Chifuyu said something to them and they had an attitude change within milliseconds from discouraged to happy and energetic. Chifuyu then looked at me and Charles and I tensed, waiting for an order.

"Altec, Dunois! You get up here as well. You'll be after them." "Yes ma'am!" Both Charles and I said. I weaved my way through the crowd and Charles followed behind me. I tugged my dog tags into sight and readied to call my IS into existence. Cecilia and Rin called their IS's and started insulting each other. Chifuyu rebutted them and that's when I noticed what looked like a green blob falling out of the sky, in our direction. I called _Prototype_ into existence and was in the air before everyone else noticed. I caught what was actually an IS and landed quickly and set the IS on their feet. I caught sight of Ms. Yamada's blushing face before I sent _Prototype_ back into standby and stepping back to give the IS's space. "Wait, two on one? Doesn't seem fair to gang up on Yamada-sensei." Rin said, eying Yamada's IS. I was checking out Ms. Yamada's IS as well. It was a original _Rafael Revive _with the standard amount of bus slots for almost any package.

"Don't worry. You two will be defeated in no time." I heard Ms. Orimura say in reply to the girls. The girls, understandably, were not amused. "Now, begin!" Ms. Orimura shouted. At once, the three IS's took to the sky to do battle.

I stepped out from below one of the IS hangar runways and looked up, watching the battle take place as soon as the three IS were high enough to fight safely. There seemed to be some brief conversation before Rin and Cecilia split apart in two different directions. Cecilia was quick to activate her drone bits, immediately opening fire on Yamada-sensei. Yamada dodged their shots easily. Just as Rin opened fire with her shoulder cannons. Yamada dodged what she could, blocking the ones she couldn't.

Back on the ground, Orimura turned to Dunois and I, focusing on Dunois. "Dunois, give us an explanation of the IS that Miss Yamada is using." "Y.. Yes! Miss Yamada's IS is called the "_Rafale Revive_" made by the Dunois Corporation. It's a machine created at the end of the second-generation development. However, its spec are not inferior to early third-generation models. It is the latest model…" I stopped listening after that since I knew exactly what the _Rafale Revive _was capable of. I turned back to watch the battle, or more precisely, Cecilia and Rin's cannon fire as they tried to knock Yamada out of the sky. I watched as Yamada started to return fire with her rifle, forcing Cecilia to move or risk being hit. Cecilia was so focused on not getting hit, she and Rin, who was also distracted, to collide mid-air. I saw an explosion, then Rin and Cecilia hit the stadium floor next to us in a twisted pile of robotic limbs and unhappy words being flung at each other. "Now you understand what your instructor is capable of. I'd hope this urges you to start showing her more respect."

Yamada landed while Orimura was talking, smiling and blushing. Orimura turned back to Dunois and I, "Altec, Dunois! You're up!" She called to us. I nodded and called _Prototype _back onto the field, Dunois followed shortly after. I turned to see Dunois' IS and had to look again. It was almost an exact copy of mine! I noticed Charles doing the same and we looked at each other and started laughing. The rest of the students didn't seem to get what was so funny.

"Orimura-sensei, who are we to fight?" Charles asked. I looked to see Yamada had sent her IS back into standby, and nobody else seemed to be able to fight us, except Cecilia, Ichika and Rin. And two of the three weren't in the best of moods. Orimura looked at us and seemed to smirk before she said; "Each other, of course." Charles and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ms. Orimura, this could take awhile. From what I can tell, Zeke and I are well matched and won't be able to defeat each other like earlier." Charles explained. Orimura turned to the rest of the students and waved them into the stands. "I know, that is why everyone else is going into the stands to watch. And the two of you are to stay grounded except for however high you can jump unassisted with boosters." I grinned, recognising the challenge that Orimura had set for us. "One question, Instructor. If I may." I asked, realising this was the first time I had talked outside of my introduction earlier. Orimura looked at me, "And what is your question, Altec?" "Are we able to use boosters on the ground? For maneuverability." I added, to clarify to the rest of the class. Orimura nodded and stepped into the stands. I accessed my stored packages and selected one from the list. I felt my IS begin to adapt to my packages specifications. I watched as my aerial flight controls and capabilities were rearranged or removed and stored for later use. I turned to see Charles watching with a vested interest as my IS finished its mods. "Like what you see, Dunois?" I teased, smirking. She blushed, then summoned what looked like two SMG's into her hands. I grinned and summoned one of my favorites. My main rifle, modeled after the M16. "Ready" Charles and I called at the same time as we brought our weapons to bear. Then we waited for Orimura to start the match. In the few seconds that felt like hours, I could hear every little sound around me, the birds chirping as they flew above us, the kids cheering in the stands, calling out our names, etc. My breathing was calm and so was Charles. We tensed, seemingly for no reason, then we heard what we were waiting for. "Begin!"

At first, Charles and I didn't move like most figured we would. When we still hadn't moved, people started to look around and call out at us. Then, with a flash, Charles and I were in motion. While Charles was peppering my area with blistering small arms fire, I was boosting left and right, causing most rounds to miss their target. I was about to switch tactics when Charles guns ran empty. She was mid reload when I stopped on the far end of the arena and started firing my rifle in short bursts. She jumped over my first volley, landing her in my second, third and fourth one. Now we were both on the move again, trying to get the upper hand as we traded rounds periodically.

I quickly switched my rifle out for two pistols and stopped moving. Charles noticed and stopped as well. She looked at me and I grinned at her, my chest heaving as I tried to catch my breath. I twirled the two pistols on my fingers, raising my arms and finishing the flashy trick with both pistols facing her. Her eyes got wide when I finished and switched to her SMG's. I shrugged, the motion mirrored by my IS. The crowd was standing now, trying to get the best view for our final show.

"Could we have a timer set for three seconds, please?" I asked, not moving from my position. I noticed a timer box open up in my HUD, counting down. I crouched low to the ground, tensing my legs for my next, and possibly last move in this battle. Charles raised one SMG, the other against her hip, ready to fire in needed. _Oh, you'll need it soon chicha_ I grinned, hearing the buzzer sound. Just as Charles pulled the trigger, sending hundreds of rounds speeding towards me to end the match, I disappeared. I jumped, moving my cloaked body away from the wall of lead headed at me. I watched as Charles' jaw dropped, seeing her bullets pass through empty air. I grinned and fired one shot, aiming at her leg. She heard the shot and turned, right into the bullets path. The bullet struck her IS's left leg and it went down onto its knee. She put a hand out to catch herself and I fired two more shots. One hit her raised hand, flinging the SMG out of her hand. The other impacted right in her shielded chest, knocking her IS backwards. As she landed, the IS went into standby, as did mine. I walked over to her and held out my hand, she took it and we stood together, smiling and waving like idiots to the crowd. "How did you do that?" She whispered to me, I just grinned and motioned to her that I'd tell her later. I looked at my wristwatch and noticed that half an hour had gone by while we were fighting. I took her hand in mine and we walked to the crowd that had formed at the entrance to the stands, Orimura and Yamada at the front. We stepped into the stands and Orimura just said, "Now that was a good fight! I knew it would be, but you two still surprised me." We smiled at her and waited for the next activity.

"Next, you're going to form groups for practical training. The one with a personal IS should be the group leader. Now, form groups." I had figured that was coming so I ducked away from the main student body and activated my IS and stepped out of him, sending him into a standby mode next to me. By the time students started to group up, most girls were paired with the other guys. Charles to my left, Ichika to my right and Cecilia and Rin in front of me. What few girls were still looking for a group came over to me, somewhat timidly. I smiled at them and waved them over, trying to seem friendly. The girls walked the rest of the to me and one of the Academy's training IS was set next to _Prototype_. I answered any questions the girls had and helped the first one into the IS. She activated it and walked around a bit, then set it down so the next one could get in. This cycle repeated till each girl had had a turn and Orimura called for lunch. The girls thanked me and walked off. I returned _Prototype _to his standby mode and I felt my shoulder sting slightly as he returned. I was about to head to my room when Charles grabbed my hand as she and Ichika ran by, headed for the roof. I just shrugged and followed them, soon followed by Houki, Cecilia and Rin. _Uh oh_ was all I could think when I saw the glare that Houki gave Ichika's back.

**And there we go! Sorry I didn't update for a long time. I had just moved back to my parents house and was in the process of unpacking and still trying to find a job. But, I'll try and be more diligent with my updates. Not to mention this is my biggest chapter yet! **

**P.S. To the guest who commented on my first chapter, I don't really care whether you read or not. But just because it's a self-insert (somewhat) doesn't mean you have to put me down for it. **

**P.P.S Thanks Drake! You've been a great help! Can't wait to hear from you again!**


	4. My Roommate Is A Young Blonde Noblewoman

**Infinite Stratos: Digital Prototype CH:4 (I don't own Infinite Stratos)**

**Hi Everyone! I appreciate the reviews I got for the last chapter, I eat them up! Haha. Anyway, this follows episode six of season one of Infinite Stratos. Some may have noticed that I left out Laura's introduction in the last chapter. That was meant to happen, it was meant to happen so I could use it in this one. Also WARNING! There is some OCx Charlotte/Charles fluff at the end. This is your only warning! ENJOY!**

_My Roommate Is A Young Blonde Noblewoman_

I watched as Ichika was swarmed by the usual group of girls, which had always included at least two or three of the usual girls, either Houki, Cecilia, Rin, and sometimes Charles. I don't know why, but I felt a little… _jealous_ when Charles was over there, even close to Ichika and I was feeling it. _I don't think I've ever been this jealous before. This girl has got me hooked without even trying!_ I shook my head and looked over to see Rin, Cecilia and Houki trying, unsuccessfully, to explain some IS maneuvering techniques to Ichika. Each of the girls were using varied expressions and way of communication to try and help Ichika understand. I could tell that he didn't understand anything the three of them were saying, it didn't help that the girls were speaking over each other, trying to be heard better than the other two. I sighed and shook my head. I called _Prototype_ out and started over towards Ichika and the trio of girls now yelling at him. Charles got there at the same I did. I looked at her and bowed out, sweeping my hands in a 'ladies first' motion, which Charles nodded her thanks to. I straightened out of my bow and followed behind her, watching as Ichika finally told the three girls that he didn't understand at all. "SO what's your plan Char?" I asked, using the nickname I'd giver her after I found out that she was a she. She looked over her shoulder at me, grinning. "You'll see." She said, turning back to the now angered girls and a worried Ichika. "Well, when you're done with him. I'd like to show him a few things about ranged weaponry, since he doesn't have any that I know of." I called out to her, she gave me a thumbs up without turning around.

"Since you don't have any understanding of firearms and how they work, you have no way to counter them when engaged by IS' with this kind of weaponry." Charles said, after their match which concluded as quickly as it started. I stood a few feet away, watching as Charles walked Ichika through the reasons instead of saying things and expecting others to understand what you're saying. "You explain things very simply, don't you?" Ichika said. I heard a couple sounds from behind me and used some of my rear facing cameras to see what was going on and saw Cecilia, Rin and Houki watching the two IS pilots talk and laugh. They didn't seem to happy to hear Ichika say that. "You don't even listen to my advice!" Houki said, then Rin piped up with; "After I very kindly tried to teach you!" Then Cecilia completed the trio's rants with; "What was so wrong with my very articulate explanation?" I snorted, catching the girls attention. "What? It's not like you've tried to teach him! He's impossible." Rin said, trying to defend her and the other girls. I just snorted again. "You don't get it. Ichika doesn't need a articulate explanation, or nice teaching, or… whatever you were trying to do Houki." At that, Houki grumbled something that I didn't bother trying to catch, continuing; "Ichika is a bit slower than most men. And I mean most men. Charles knew how to teach Ichika because we're both guys. Ichika will remember whatever you teach him, but explain it thoroughly and completely. Give examples that he will understand." I said, slightly turning to look at them. They were watching Charles and Ichika as they talked about _Byakushiki_ and the lack of vacant bus slots. I smirked and started walking forward, nodding to the trio of girls behind me. I looked at Charles and caught her eye, looking between her and Ichika. She nodded and she and Ichika walked back onto the field. I followed, calling my rifle into my hand.

Charles walked with Ichika onto the training floor and I walked up and joined them. "I hear you're having issues with understanding firearms." I said, shouldering my rifle. Ichika nodded, looking over at Charles, who was also holding her rifle. I unlocked my rifle for Ichika to use and held it out for him to take. "I thought I couldn't use someone else's equipment." Ichika questioned, looking at my rifle. I was about to reply, but Charles beat me to it. "Normally, no. But if the user unlocks it, anyone can use it as long as they are a registered user." "Which I have made you for this training." I added, handing him the rifle again. This time he took it and took a generic stance with it. "The best position for a sniper would be laying on the ground, but since most IS fights are so fast paced. You're best bet would be down on one knee. Like so," I said, crouching next to him. He mimicked me and I took Charles' offered rifle. Three targets manifested in front of me. I brought my borrowed rifle and fired. The round broke through the center ring. I shifted slightly and fired again, this round traveled similarly, through the center ring. I shifted once more and fired, but I was a little too quick to pull the trigger and the round passed through just next to the center. A score panel popped up, saying that I had scored 275 of the 300 possible points. I shrugged and handed Charles back her rifle. She thanked me and turned back to watch as I helped Ichika position his hands and let him take his first shot. It hit the 75 tile and I helped him mimik the hip motion and he fired four more times, each shot passing through the 75. "Not bad for a first timer." I complimented, smacking his shoulder slightly. Charles made herself known again asking, "So, what do you think?" I looked over at him, waiting for his answer. "Yeah! It's like…This is so fast!" He answered, looking over my rifle with a sense of amazement. "Hey, look at that." One girl said, pointing up at one of the hangars launch ramps. I looked up, hearing Ichika and Charles do the same. "No way! Isn't that the German's third-generation? I heard it's still in its trial period in this country." I caught a glimpse of silver hair and remembered back to this morning. Cecilia and I said her name at the same time, both unhappy for different reasons; "Laura Bodewig"

_Earlier this morning, while waiting for homeroom. I was sitting in my normal seat at the back of the class, just surveying the room as always. I noticed Yamada walking into the room and shuffled some of my things that were spread out and got ready to start class, the rest following my lead or rushing back to their seats. I noticed another student that I didn't recognise standing at the front of the room. 'No way! Another transfer student? That makes three in two days!' I thought while Orimura walked into the room and took her usual place by the door, a scowl on her face as always. "Um, class. Please quiet down, we have a new transfer student." The class immediately voiced my earlier thoughts. "Please quiet down, her introduction isn't finished yet." 'It never started' I thought. "Introduce yourself, Laura." Orimura said, looking at Bodewig. "Yes, Instructor." Laura said in perfect militaristic fashion. "I'm Laura Bodewig." She said. There was a pregnant pause before Yamada asked, "Is that it?" "That is it." Laura replied. Then her eyes caught sight of Ichika and she locked on, her eyes filling with rage. "You!" She said, stepping down from the podium. Then there was the sound of a flat handed smack as Laura smacked Ichika right out of his seat. Of course, most of the girls were ready to rip Laura to shreds by this point. She went on to say how she couldn't accept Ichika as Orimura's brother for whatever reason. I wasn't sure. I watched as Orimura had Laura sit a few seats over from me in the back. I watched her till she passed out of my vision, then I focused forward. 'This just got more interesting' I thought, a small grin on my face. _

I was broken out of my flashback by Rin saying, "What? It's her? She's the representative contender from Germany who slapped Ichika?" My eyes never left Laura as she bored holes into Ichika. "Ichika Orimura…" "What?" Ichika asked, handing back my rifle. "So you also have a personal IS. That makes it easy. Fight me." Charles looked at Laura again with a questioning sound. "No way, I don't have a reason to" Ichika said, turning away from Laura as he said this. "You may not have on, but I do." "It doesn't have to be right now, does it? The class league match is coming up soon, so maybe we can fight then." I was watching Laura closely, trying to figure out her next move. "Well then," She said, then she started to move, so I moved too. Laura maneuvered till her shoulder weapon was in a position to fire and charged her shot. I kept moving. Then she fired. I heard Ichika's surprised cry, then I was behind him, aiming at Laura with both of my rifles. I noticed Charles had blocked the shot with her IS' shoulder guard. The shot flew off, losing energy fast. I heard the shell land and bounce a couple times before rolling to a stop a little ways in between the four of us. Ichika looked at his savior, noticing Charles. "Charles!" He yelled in surprise. "I can't believe she challenged you like that out of the blue!" She said over our channel, then she said so everyone could hear; "People in Germany must have a low boiling point!" She finished her sentence with a slam as she brought both her rifle and SMG to bear, resting on her hips. I shifted forward, partially to cover Ichika, mostly to back Char up. "You must have a death wish lady!" I added, both my rifles racking their slides to chamber a round. Laura seemed unfazed, "How dare you block my way with some random French second-gen machine? And an American rip off, how typical." I gritted my teeth, but said nothing. Charles answered instead; "But I'm sure they both work better than your German third-generation type, which has no prospect for mass-production yet!" Ouch, right to the gut. I thought. Laura reacted to that. Then the teachers finally took notice and broke up the ensuing fight. I cycled my weapons for both pistols, keeping them handy in case of more cannon fire. Charles turned back to Ichika. Then the rest of the girls started asking questions. I was one of the first to disappear from the field. I walked into the locker room, shrugging off my IS shirt, tossing it into my locker and reaching for my uniform top. Which was oddly green striped instead of red. I grabbed the shirt and pants, along with a pair of underwear and walked into the shower. I heard Ichika and Charles come in and I finished up, pulling on my underwear and pants after toweling off. I grunted at my still wet hair, grumbling about how I'd have to cut it soon. I walked out of the shower room with my towel over my shoulder, walking past where Ichika and Charles were talking. "Ichika, are you alright?" I heard Charles ask. I walked by, looking over at the two of them. "Yeah, you saved me earlier. Thanks, Charles." I grinned, "Hey, I helped too, you know." I said, leaning around the lockers to look at them as I pulled my shirt on over my head. Ichika just nodded at me, "Thanks." I waved and walked back over to my locker, stowing my IS clothes and shower materials inside and closing the door. "I'm going back to the room now." Charles said, I stopped at the door and watched. Ichika looked at her confused, "Aren't you going to take a shower here? You never do." I shook my head and spoke up, "Does sh(cough) he have too? Does it really matter whether or not he does?" I asked, covering up my slip. Char looked at me, then to Ichika, wide eyed. "Not really, I guess." He said, shrugging. He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "Great, because I need to talk to him about something. Charles, could you come help me? You can use my shower if you'd like." I offered, looking at her, trying to convey my hidden message. She seemed to catch what I was trying to say without saying it. "Sure, Zeke. I'll just grab some things and meet you there." She said, waving at me and Ichika as she walked out. I followed and then split with her, grinning at her. "I heard him talking about how your shower's soap was out. And I wasn't sure if you knew or not so I'd figure I'd save you that embarrassment." I said as I passed her heading for my room. She looked at me confused for a second before she flushed a bright red. "I'll leave the door unlocked. Just knock before you enter." I said as I walked into my room.

I hear her knock a few minutes later. "Come in." I said, not moving from my relaxed position next to the window. I heard the door open and turned to see Charles, looking around my room. It was clean, to be modest. The bed was neatly made, the floor spotless. The room looked like it had been empty since the first day of the school year. "Wow. You definitely are better at housecleaning than Ichika." She said with a straight face. I nodded my thanks and pointed to the doorway for the bathroom. "Bathroom's there, if you need anything. Just ask." I said, looking back out the window. She turned to the bathroom and walked in, closing the door. I heard the shower start and I tried oh so hard to not think about how some girl that I had a crush on was showering just a few feet from me. My face felt hot as I searched for something to distract me. I walked over to my bag and pulled out something that would definitely get me focused on it instead of the sounds of the shower. _Stop it brain! _I mentally yelled as more images filled my head. I walked back over to the window and sat at the table. I set my project on it and began to work.

I barely heard the shower turn off, or the bathroom door open and close. What got my attention was the gasp that caused me to drop my tool in my hand and look at the doorway. Charles was looking at my current project, strewn over the table, a Beretta 9mm that was taken apart and in the process of being cleaned. I groaned and finished cleaning and put it quickly back together. I set it back in my bag, not looking at Charles. I sat back down and looked at her. Her hair was still wet and hung down along the right side of her face. She looked so cute. My face felt hot again as soon as I thought that and I coughed to get her attention. "Sorry about that, just needed a distraction for earlier." I explained, rubbing the back of my head. She blinked and looked at my bag again. "Why do you have that?" She asked, looking back at me. I looked at her, no emotion in my eyes; "Protection, if not for me, for someone else." I answered, looking down at the table. _If only you knew who._ I thought, then I looked as I felt her hand slip into mine. "Don't worry, I won't say anything." She said, trying to comfort me. It helped a bit. I smiled at her, then sighed and asked the question that had been on my mind since the locker room incident.

"Why'd you pretend to be a boy?" She looked at me, then looked around for a second before saying; "My father told me to do it." "Your father told you to do this? The CEO of Dunois Co. is your father right?" I asked, somewhat miffed. "Yeah, my father is the CEO, this was his direct order." She sighed, "To tell you the truth, Zeke. Which I'm not sure why I am. I'm not the child of his wife." I let out a breath I had not known I was holding and looked at her, "I was separated from him a long time ago, he took me in about two years ago, when my mother died. He sent some men from his company and they found later that I was IS compatible. So I became an unofficial test pilot for IS. I've only seen my father twice before, and we've talked for no more than an hour at the most." I growled at that, unhappy. "After that, the company ran into financial difficulty, since their main product was second-gen and everyone else is looking into third-generation research. It's probably one of the reasons that Cecilia and Laura transferred here, to collect data for that research." I shook my head in thought, realising it made sense. "The company has started developing a third-gen prototype, but there haven't been any substantial developments. At their current rate, their permit will be rescinded." I nodded in agreement, but one thing stuck out. "That makes sense and all, but what does… oh. I see why you were sent as a man. Add another man into the mix and you've got more attention and easier access to data." "Specifically of the two 'special cases' that currently were at IS academy in Japan." "Ichika and I." I filled in, nodding. "Yes, you two. You're machines and pilot data specifically." I nodded, processing all this new information. Charles sat back in the chair, sighing. "Now that I've told someone, I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Thanks for listening. And I'm sorry for lying to…" I held up a hand, stopping her. "Not to me you haven't. I've known your real identity since the start." She thought about it for a second, then nodded in agreement to my statement. "Do you still want to do it?" I asked. She looked at me confused, not following me. "Do you still want to steal Ichika and I's data?" I asked, clarifying a bit more. I knew she didn't feel right, trying to do this. But I wanted her to say it. "No, I don't. It makes me feel sick just thinking about it." I smiled softly, "And that's what I was looking for." I said, taking her hand in both of mine. She blushed at the somewhat intimate touch. I looked at our hands. "My parents were still around when I was found out as IS compatible. I had seen a group of men trying to take a group of girls into their car. I got angry, but I couldn't do anything. What could a 10 year old do against a group of adult men? I heard a voice in my head ask if I wanted power. At first, I wasn't sure what it meant, then I guessed it was talking about the situation unfolding in front of me. I agreed with this voice in my head…" At this, Charles snorted unbelieving. I rolled my eyes at her, and pulled the left shoulder of my shirt down, stretching it so that the whole seemingly tattoo was visible. I showed Charles and she traced over the two words etched into my back since that day. "When I was growing up, my parents and I thought it was a birthmark. But it grew larger as I grew, at first there was concern for my well being, but numerous doctors and physicians confirmed that it was harmless. At first it was just a blob of different colored skin, then I agreed with that voice. It hurt, the excess skin that isn't there anymore, as can be seen today" Charles traced over it again with her finger with a feather-like touch. The words _Digital Prototype_, written in neat cursive lettering on my shoulder blade. "That is my IS' standby mode." I explained to the inquisitive girl. "He chose this form, I unconsciously agreed with him when we were paired." I said. "The next thing I knew, I was standing in a IS, between the men and the girls. That's when the police showed up and I passed out right after that." Charles watched me as I stood and walked over to another bag, pulling out a newspaper. I brought it over and set it in front of her, the headline reading "**Ten Year Old Boy Saves Girls In Unregistered IS**" "I was taken home and a couple days later the government came by asking for custody of me to help me with my IS and training. I figured my parents wouldn't do it, but being ten at the time. I didn't understand anything in the contract that I watched my parents sign before I was lead out the door to my new life as property of the U.S. Government. Now, I know that my parents were being paid a handsome sum to hand me over with no questions asked." Charles gasped as I finished my life story and I smiled softly, a lone tear rolling down my face. "I wouldn't trade it for the world now. Not since I came here and met everyone. Especially you, Char." I revealed, lowering my head in embarrassment. "I have fallen for you Charles, I've fallen hard." I said, not raising my head as I said my next four words; "I Love You, Char." I waited for something, anything from Char, but all I heard was her steadily increasing breathing and I looked up to see...her beautiful smile. That radiant, wonderful perfect smile as she looked at me, tears streaming down her face. I released her hand from one of mine and I raised it to her face, rubbing away her tears with my thumb. She smiled impossibly brighter and leaned into my hand. I smiled, a real smile. "I'm in love with all of you Char, nothing could change that." "Charlotte. My name is Charlotte." She whispered, so softly I almost didn't hear it. I hugged her to me, just overjoyed that we felt the same about each other. Then there was a knock at the door and I pulled away slightly, "I'll be right back," I said. I cleaned my face quickly and walked to the door and opened it to see Ms. Yamada. "Yes, how can I help you Ms. Yamada?" I asked, looking at my teacher who was visiting after classes. "Ah hi, Mr. Altec. Sorry to bother you after class, but I was told to inform the males that we were able to get you all up with a bath. A room for the three of you to use." She said, beaming at me. "Have you seen Charles? I went to see Ichika first and he said that Charles went here after practice this morning." "Yes, he's still here. I'll let him know for you." I said, trying not to laugh at the absurdity of this whole situation. "Arigato Altec. You two should go try it out, Ichika is already on his way there." She said as she walked down the hall. "Alright, thanks again." I called out. I then closed the door, turning around to come face to face with Charl... with Charlotte. "That was Ms. Yamada. The school finished the men's bath and she wants us to go and try it out. Apparently Ichika is already headed there." I said, filling her in to what just went on in the doorway. Char looked at me, thinking. "We don't have to go if you don't want, Char." I offered, giving her a way out if she wanted. She shook her head, "No, let's go try it out. They went to all that trouble, I'd hate to waste it." She said with a teasing wink. I just shook my head. "If you're okay with it, we'll go." I grabbed a change of clothes and Char went down the hall to do the same. We met at the hallway between our rooms and walked hand in hand to our new bath room.

I walked into the room first, making sure that Ichika was decent or at least covered before waving Char into the room. She cautiously walked in, looking around for herself before stepping into the room and taking a good look at it. I did the same, taking in the large, pool sized bath, the smaller jacuzzi in the corner and changing rooms on the opposite side of the room from us. Char quickly ran in and I stripped down, sitting next to the changing rooms in the bath. I made sure my back was to the door, as well as Ichika's before coughing out a small tune, my signal to Char that it was okay to come out. I watched Ichika as I listened to Char walk out of the changing rooms and step into the large bath, right next to me! I looked away as she slid farther into the water, giving her some privacy to fully get into the water. She did, tapping me as her signal to me. I sat back up, leaning on the wall of the bath and closed my eyes in bliss. I let out a groan as the warm water relaxed my tense muscles and me in general. Ichika looked over at us went to say something, then closed his mouth. I looked over at Char and she shrugged, just alas confused as I was. We stayed for a little longer before Char gave me her 'I'm ready to go' signal. I nodded and leaned forward again, giving her privacy. She quickly got out of the water and slid into the changing rooms, while I waited till the door closed before stepping out and getting dressed. I knocked and she stepped out, ready to go. We left the room, I stopped at the office at Char's request and waited as she went in to talk to the staff about something. She came back out, looked at me and asked, "Mind helping me move my stuff? I've been assigned to your room." I just shook my head, chuckling and I nodded to her. "Let's go roomie, we've got some things to move." I said, wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

**Okay, there you have it! I told you it'd get fluffy! Did anyone like what I did for the Ichika/Charlotte room scene here? Or should I have left it as it was? Anyway, thanks ahead of time for any views and reviews I shall receive. I love you guys and girls! I'm actually probably already writing the next chapter, I'm so excited for what comes next. Peace out, and stay thirsty my friends! ←(I don't own that either!)**


	5. Blue Days - Red Switch - Green Lines

**Infinite Stratos: Digital Prototype CH: 5 (I don't own **_**Infinite Stratos**_**)**

**Hi guys! I'm getting you a new update sooner than I expected! I had a tough time starting this one. And I kinda rambled on to begin with, but got it together soon after. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I had writing it!**

_Blue Days - Red Switch - Green Lines_

"No way! Are you serious?" I heard a girl say as I walked into the back of the classroom. The girls looked at me, quieting down immediately. I just shook my head and said, "Don't stop on my account, I don't really care whatever it is you're talking about." I sat down and rested my head on my arms, leaning on my desk and sighing quietly. Charlotte and I had stayed up later than usual talking about our IS's and their capabilities, something we were very passionate about. Comparing her _Revive Custom II _and my _Prototype_ was quite easy actually. Due to _Prototype _being manufactured mainly off of the standard _Revive II_, both of our IS had the same amount of bus slots. _Prototype _had a stronger core, allowing for far more powerful attributes in the bus slots. But her _Revive Custom II _was far more customizable than my _Prototype_. She could switch from offensive to defensive styled attributes within seconds while my transitions took longer and were mainly offensive or support styled attributes. We found that, since we had very similar machines, we could work almost seamlessly together with little communication. (We tested this in the simulators) She admitted to preferring a closer style fighting compared to my longer ranged preference. We came up with multiple plans that covered almost any strategies and were easy to convert to with little confusion. But enough about last night, I listened as apparently, there had been a discussion amongst the girls and whoever won the class league match would be allowed to date Ichika with little to no interference. Oddly, Char and I weren't added on or part of any other deals, just Ichika. I shrugged and then chuckled softly as Ichika walked into the room, completely oblivious to the conversation happening all around him. "Good morning!" He said. The girls went silent immediately and Charles walked in behind him and took a seat at the desk next to me. "What are you guys talking about?" Ichika asked the group of girls next to him. They muttered different excuses and made their way back to their seats. I chuckled again and Char looked at me questioningly, I waved my hand back and forth, letting her know I'll tell her later. We listened as the teacher began the lecture.

As the bell rang, signalling our final free period for the day, I stood and stretched, mimicked by Charlotte next to me. We looked at each other and laughed as we walked out of the classroom, "So, what shall we do with all this free time?" I asked, setting my bag in our room and grabbing a more comfortable shirt to change into. Charlotte walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I then heard the sound of clothes shifting and sliding. I shook my head and quickly changed my train of thoughts off of Char and on to the next thing to do today. That's when it hit me, "What about some practice with those plans we came up with last night? You know, to actually see if they work like we think they do." I said, shrugging on my shirt and grabbing some shorts to finish my outfit. "Sounds good. I'm about done in here, meet you in the arena in a couple?" Char said through the door. "Sure, just need to grab something really quick, then I'll head out." I informed her, undoing my uniform pants. Just as I was stepping into my shorts, the bathroom door opened and Char stepped out and around the corner. She was less than decent. I flushed and turned around, coughing to catch her attention. I heard her turn around and let out a small squeak. I laughed nervously, pulling my shorts all the way on. I covered my eyes and turned around. "Sorry, I'll get out of here now." I said, walking out the doorway and uncovering my eyes. I shut the door and let out my breath, leaning on the now closed door. "What a woman," I said to no one in particular, I shook my head, smirking. _If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was doing it on purpose_. I just grinned and walked down to the arena.

I walked into the arena locker room and quickly changed into my IS uniform. I scratched _Prototype's _tattoo, which had been itching since I'd walked out of Char and I's room. Then I froze. _The last time I felt like this, it was when I was about to be jumped by those drones back home. Prototype had been 'itching' for a fight, since we hadn't had a fight for awhile._ I worked my way around the locker room, looking for any assailants. Nothing at all in the locker room, then I heard the sound of IS's clashing and I ran for the room out into the arena. I called up my IS HUD and messaged Char's phone, telling her to get down to the arena immediately. Laura was fighting both Rin and Cecilia at once, and winning. I crouched in the doorway, watching Laura wipe the floor with the two girls without breaking a sweat. I watched as she used the A.I.C to its full effect. _It stops Ryuho in its tracks, that's pretty powerful to be able to do that. _I thought, _Prototype _mentally agreed, watching through my eyes. He was impressed by the power that Laura's third-gen held without actual handheld weapons. I had to agree with him. I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned to see Ichika and Char walking out of the locker room. I looked at Char, motioning with my eyes at Ichika, she barely shook her head in a negative. I shrugged and looked at Ichika, "No offense, but what are you doing here?" I asked, looking him up and down. Ichika looked at me and then at Char, "I saw him hurrying down one of the halls and I asked what was going on, Charles said that three of the representative candidates were having a match in the arena and I asked who, she told me and I hurried down to see for myself." He answered, looking back at me. I nodded and looked at Char, "Laura's IS is equipped with A.I.C, that's going to be a obstacle for most of our plans, maybe 3B or 4C could still work, with some small modifications." I said, referencing some of our late night battle plans. She nodded in agreement, looking at Ichika. "Stay here, Laura already has tried to fight you, don't give her another chance." Ichika nodded in total agreement, Charles and I were about to step out and call our IS's, when Houki called out from the stands; "If someone doesn't do something, Cecilia and Rin could get seriously hurt." I hadn't heard any more shots of any kind and that was worrying me. I took another peek around the corner to see Laura, punching Cecilia in the gut, shattering the protective armor there. Then she swung at Rin, landing a punch before Rin raised her large IS arm in front of her, shielding her from the next punch, which left a fracture in the armor where Laura had struck. Both girls were strung up by cords that were originating from Laura's IS. "Scratch 3B, we need to be highly mobile to not be caught up in her cables. Add 1A to the mix with 4C and 5B, heck bring 2C in as well." I said, thinking about the numerous plans we had concocted. Char nodded, remembering which plans I was talking about, all 4 called for quick powerful strikes, mainly hit and run tactics till our opponents were extremely low on energy. "Let's start with 1A, I'll distract her, you get into position and let me know when you are, timing is everything here." I said, calling _Prototype _as I stepped onto the arena floor.

I called one of my pistols into existence, leaving it down at my hips for the moment. Laura pulled the two girls, still in their IS's, into the air, probably to continue beating them. "Laura, stop this now!" I commanded, coming to a stop a good 10 feet away from her. Laura looked over at me, then smirked. "And what are you going to do, American? In case you've forgotten, I have a 3rd generation IS, compared to your outdated 2nd generation junk heap." She replied, smug. I left my facial features blank, training from years past kicking in as I sized up my opponent. _Railgun is powerful, slow, but the IS it's attached to isn't slow at all. A.I.C will be an issue till Char is ready, especially with those cords in play. _"How about you drop the two idiots and fight a real challenge?" I taunted, bringing up my pistol and filling my other hand with a standard issue IS knife, the blade white as snow and unscratched. The green rings around the blade, made to match my IS color scheme glared in the sun. I had instinctually dropped lower to the ground, widening my stance and preparing to clash. Laura grinned, seeming amused with my antics, but she dropped the two girls none the less. As soon as they were released, their IS's returned to their standby modes and the girls collapsed. I glanced at them, then returned my attention to Laura, who had sent her Rail-gun back into storage, but was facing me fully now. "Well then, American. Let's dance!" With that, we both charged.

"_I'm in position. Ready for your signal, Z._" I heard as Char, who was now above me, reached her position and made me aware of it. "Alright, good. I'm hoping that she'll use her A.I.C, when she does, make your entrance." I replied, checking my distance as I raised my pistol, firing at Laura's sprinting form. Instead of using A.I.C like I'd planned, she dodged to the side, boosting forward towards my side, fist raised to strike. I used my boosters to turn myself to face her, dropping my pistol into storage and meeting her charge with open arms, literally. Laura raised her fist higher, hoping to drop me to the ground and trap me under her. I grinned just as she threw her punch, catching her off guard as I moved my head to the side. Usually her fist would meet shield this close to my body, but her fist went straight through, not meeting any resistance like she had planned. I stepped into her punch and wrapped my arms around her IS's midsection and activated the boosters on my feet, sending my feet up and my head down. I held Laura's midsection as we began our flip, she tried to wiggle out of my hold, but I held on tighter. She looked up from me to see the ground rushing at her. She tried to put her hands out to break her fall, but it was too late. She crashed face first into the ground, while I released her and completed my flip, activating the rest of my boosters to correct my motions. I finished my flip coming to rest kneeling over her. I brought my fists down quick and precise, pounding away at her shielding, she brought her arms up to shield, so I boosted off her and a little ways away. I landed a little way, breathing a little hard, but grinning. "Come on Laura, don't tell me that's the best the genetically enhanced German super soldier that's superior to everyone can do, I'm barely breaking a sweat." I taunted, then said to Char, "Get ready," Just as I had expected, attacking her pride was her downfall as she blindly rushed at me. I took another stance and used her own energy against her and sent her sprawling as I stepped out of harms way again. "Why aren't you using your shields, American? Why do you leave yourself so open to personal attack? Don't you know it's dangerous to your health?" Laura said, stumbling as she stood. I grinned and reactivated my shields, shrugging. "Gives me a good adrenaline rush." I replied, returning my pistol to my hand. I pointed the firearm at her, "It's over Laura, deactivate your IS now." I commanded, my eyes not leaving hers. That's when I realised her eyes weren't on me, but behind me. I activated a rear facing camera to see Ichika, in Byakushiki, flying the girls to safety while I had her occupied. He was about to reach the safety of the locker rooms when Laura summoned her Railgun and fired a shot at his retreating form. I reacted as quickly as I could firing at the shot, luckily hitting it and knocking it off course. Ichika noticed the fire coming his way and looked our way to see me on the ground after hitting the shot off trajectory. "Ow, that stung." I said, having been hit with a cheap shot from behind by Laura after I had turned. I rolled over to see Laura, grinning as she leveled her gun at my face, "Say goodbye, American." She cooed, charging the shot that could end me. So I reacted, badly. "Not today, I'm not dying today!" I chanted as I returned the pistol and called my SMG's into play, pulling the triggers as soon as I could, filling the air in between Laura and I with lead. This time she activated her A.I.C, "Now, you die!" She cried as the shot reached it's charge, I closed my eyes, readily accepting my death. "Not today, Laura!" Char yelled as she began to rain down fire from her position in the sky, rocketing towards us as she fired round after round from her rifle. I turned to look as Laura was rocked as the rounds impacted her shield, throwing off her balance and focus. I quickly grabbed the cannon in my face and forced it upwards, away from me. Laura fired, sending the shot into the arena walls. punching a IS sized hole in the barrier. I twisted as I rose to my feet, ripping the cannon off her shoulder and tossed it behind me. She screamed her frustration into the sky as she took off into the sky to avoid Char's bullets. I moved my SMG's up, pulling the triggers again and tracking her as she tried to avoid our combined fire. Sparks flew as rounds pounded her shields lower and lower. In her rage, she brought out the cables, I tried to dodge the ones sent at me, but one was able to wrap around my left arm, pulling me towards her, so I brought the other arm in front of me and started firing, prompting her to activate her AIC to catch my rounds. "You can't win, American!" She cried victoriously. I looked at her and put away my SMG, replacing it with a knife. I cut the cord wrapped around my arm and she turned her focus from the last of my rounds to my charging form. I froze midair, caught in the AIC field. She wrapped more cords around my limbs, "I have one question," I said, seemingly calm, despite my situation. "And what is it, American?" She said, grinning as she reveled in her victory. "Have you seen Charles anywhere?" I asked, grinning. Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake, "Too late, bitch." Charles said as she hit Laura with her Shield Pierce, then quickly cut the cords holding me. I nodded my thanks and called my rifle out as Charles rushed Laura with her Shield Pierce again. Laura saw Charles first and caught her in the AIC field, then I fired. The shot hit her shoulder, knocking her off balance and allowing Char to get in close with the Shield Pierce and begin to rapidly fire it into Laura's abdomen. I took shots when I could, keeping Laura's focus too confused to use her AIC and her shield rapidly dropped. I shouldered my rifle as Laura's IS dissipated and grabbed Char before she could attack the unconscious girl. Our IS dissipated as well and I grabbed her in a hug, effectively immobilizing her as she yelled and screamed out profanities that would make most sailors blush. I spun her around to face me and clapped a hand over her mouth, shutting her up. "It's over, Char. It's over!" I said, finally snapping her out of whatever trance she had been in. She looked at me and began to cry into my chest as I held her to me, letting her let it all out. "You idiot! What were you doing before I intervened? She almost killed you!" She said, voice raising as she continued to talk. I watched her as she continued to rant to me about how stupid and idiotic I was before finally falling silent, out of steam and words. "Are you done?" I asked, looking at her. She nodded, not looking at me. "Good, now let's go! I don't want to be here any longer than possible." I said as I took off towards the locker rooms, Char followed right behind me. _I get the feeling that we haven't seen the last of Laura and her violent temper._ I heard _Prototype_ say in my head. I agreed completely.

**Hello again! Like earlier, hope you enjoyed reading it, because I had a lot of fun writing this one! I'll probably start writing the next one soon! Peace out everyone!**


	6. Find Out My Mind

**Infinite Stratos: Digital Prototype CH. 6 (I don't own **_**Infinite Stratos**_**)**

**No intro speech today, just story, enjoy!**

_Find Out My Mind_

_Crap! I'm late for the tournament!_ I mentally yelled as I skidded around yet another hallway corner on my way to the arena to see the first match of the tournament. _Why'd they make this place so large, there aren't enough students to fill even two floors to begin with!_ I shook my head and ducked under a flying shoe as a girl tripped on something. I caught her and set her on the ground without breaking stride and ran all the faster, trying to get to the arena. I briefly heard a "thank you" before I turned another corner and was out of earshot. After Char and I had removed Laura from the arena where she had nearly killed Rin and Cecilia, I had gone back to my room to get cleaned up, while Char had gone down to the infirmary to check on Cecilia and Rin. From what I had heard, Orimura had changed the type of tournament fighting we were to be using from one-on-one to being partnered up with another person to fight another pair. After hearing this, most of the school's population had grabbed the necessary form and had rushed to find Ichika. They found him in the Infirmary with Char, Cecilia and Rin. To avoid harm, Ichika had said that he was paired up with Charles. And that was the reason I was currently running down the hall towards the arena, alone. Apparently the schools roster found that we had an odd number of students, and I volunteered to be the one person who didn't fight today, unless someone was unable to fight and then I would take their place. This conversation took place behind closed doors with Orimura and the other staff, so no one besides them, Charl and I knew. Char was at first unhappy, having been basically forced to accept Ichika's impromptu partnership, but I told her to do it. "Otherwise, he'd have to find someone who could keep him from being used to wipe the arena's floor," I had remarked with a little grin. Char still hadn't been happy, but went through with it anyway. I had promised to be there to watch the fight, even though we both knew I hated crowds, and this was the biggest one yet. _Although, no one said I couldn't give advice from the sidelines._ I grinned and took a seat at the very top of the stadium style seating, giving me the best view of the fights floor. _And the first match is… wow, really? They got paired up? This is going to be interesting to say the least._ I said as I took notice of Char and Ichika's first duel, Laura and Houki. _Char knows how to fight against Laura, since her and I thoroughly trashed her yesterday, but Houki is an unknown. Even if she is using one of the schools generic IS, she's still an unknown threat._ I set the leaflet next to me and activated my IS HUD, giving me access to _Prototype's _eyes and ears, theoretically speaking, as well as strengthening our connection to each other for the best results possible.

"_Alright Proto, what's your first thoughts on this match. _I mentally asked my IS companion as we surveyed the arena and its soon to be combatants. _Well, since fighting Laura's Schwarzer Roegen, the data I compiled during it has turned out some interesting results. One of which is dangerous to the pilot themselves, if not their combatants. _I heard _Prototype _say, the data streaming across the HUD in front of my eyes, which thanks to _Prototype's _programming allowed me to understand them as well as he did. I was about to ask for an explanation when a piece of data caught my eye. I mentally highlighted it. "_What is the V.T system? I've never heard of it before." _I asked _Prototype, _I looked down just as the timer hit zero and Ichika immediately rushed Laura. _Step one, lock up the AIC, apparently with Ichika himself. That leaves her open to flanking and all out attacks from the other's partner, in this case, Charl._ I thought, watching as that was what happened as Charl made her presence known with a close up shot from her rifle, the round missed, but broke Laura's concentration also causing her cannon's shot to just miss Ichika. She releases Ichika and started moving away, trying to put distance between them. So Charl gained some air and used _Rapid Switch _to switch her rifle for her SMG's as she began to track Laura's path, Ichika gathered himself and was ready to engage Laura again, when Houki made her appearance. She placed herself between Laura and Charl, absorbing the shots that weren't missing to begin with. "_Good strategy, if Laura was going to use it."_ I remarked to _Prototype, _who was still trying to find out what he could on the 'V.T system' in Laura's IS. He agreed, not taking too much processing power off his main objective. I watched as Charl landed, Ichika behind her, blocked from Houki's view. I just barely heard "Don't you forget about me!" from Houki before she rushed forward, closing the distance between her and Charl. Charl quickly moved, opening Ichika up for the rest of his charge, clashing swords with Houki, while Charl landed behind Ichika, having used _Rapid Switch_ again to bring out her shotguns. Houki looked down at Ichika, seeing him grin. A grin that was matched by Charl as she pulled the trigger. Just as Laura wrapped her cords around Houki's legs and throwing her out of her way as she rushed Ichika and Charl, laser blades extended as she clashed blades with Ichika. They danced around each other as Charl engaged Houki with her shotguns, having dodged Laura's attempt at snagging her with her cords. She cut between Houki and the other two, firing to stop Houki and force her back away from them. Ichika was still faring pretty well against Laura, blocking most attacks dodging most of what he couldn't, but he was still taking hits. I looked back to see Charl and Houki had closed the distance. Charl dropped her right shotgun for a scary looking IS sized knife and catching Houki's blade with it, bringing her left shotgun up, point blank with Houki. _1..2..3 You're out! _I counted, watching as Charl, firing each time I counted, put Houki out of the fight. _1 down, 1 badass to go, _I said, sighing.

"_Any progress on the "V.T system Proto?" _I asked as I leaned back, watching as Charl turned and fired twice into the clashing pair, hitting Laura with slug after slug, knocking her slightly off balance. Laura and Ichika jumped apart. The two seemed to have a small conversation before Ichika activated his one-off ability _Reiraku Byakuyu_. Charl rushed Laura this time, drawing her attention, not to mention AIC, leaving enough of a distraction for Ichika to get in close. Laura however, caught Ichika out of the corner of her eye and dodged away, coming away unscathed by Ichika. Ichika pressed her, leaving her no room to change tactics. _Nice idea, but she'll just use… ahhhh smart. Good idea guys. _I thought as Ichika was caught up in Laura's AIC, allowing Charl to pepper Laura with both her SMG's, forcing her to release Ichika. Char pressed the advantage and continued the fleeing Laura with a wall of lead, quickly followed up by Ichika as he pursed Laura, his one-off still burning up his shield. It came down to Ichika losing too much power just as he was about to finish Laura, who pressed her new advantage with her laser sword, forcing Ichika to dodge. Char tried to help, but was knocked away by one of Laura's cords. Ichika lost his focus and Laura smashed him into the ground. She was going for the coup de grâce when Char intercepted her and forced Laura a good distance away. Laura got back on her feet, turning to Charl who used something I didn't know she had, _Ignition Boost_. _Where'd you get that Char? Oh, Ichika, right._ I answered my own question after catching Ichika, holding Char's rifle. _Switching abilities and weaponry to confuse the opponent, nice thinking!_ I mentally praised them, just as Ichika fired into Laura's back, drawing her attention. She turned and released a cord, hitting and knocking Ichika over. She was about to go and finish him off when Charles got in close again, using _Shield Pierce _just like our last match. She knocked Laura into the far wall of the arena, creating a dust cloud as Laura impacted the wall. Charles followed close behind, swinging _Shield Pierce _again and again into Laura. Laura had all but stopped fighting now. That's when _Prototype _spoke up in my mind. _I've got it! V.T stands for Valkyrie Trace! It was an add on developed at the beginning of the 2nd generation I believe. It was so unstable that it was made illegal to use and was removed from production_. "_Well, looks like Laura got one, is it combatable?" _I asked, now worried about what could happen. _It was barely field tested before being shut down. There's not enough data to be certain. _I tensed at _Prototype's _words before leaping from my seat, headed for the hangar. "_Get me what combat data you can on it! We may need it!" _I was interrupted by screaming coming from the arena. I looked at a camera feed to see Laura was the one screaming, electricity seemed to be arcing off her IS, but coming from nowhere, then her IS began to activate _Valkyrie._ "_Get ready Proto! We're about to engage with Valkyrie first hand." _I said as I barged into the hangar. _Nothing could be ready for Valkyrie, Zeke. I hope you're ready for the fight of your life!_

I was rushing towards the hangar exit when I heard Orimura yelling for me to stand down and help with the evac. "Sorry ma'am, but I need to get out there and help!" I said over my shoulder as _Prototype_ self-activated and we boosted out of the hangar. I quickly activated a comm channel to Char and Ichika. "What have you guys got?" I asked, flying higher to get a better view. "The thing engulfed Laura, she's inside it, apparently its modeled after Ichika's sister and her fighting style. He tried to engage, but it knocked his shields out and his IS is out. It isn't engaging now, which is strange." Char said, eyes focused on the large IS in front of her. I landed next to her, "Nice job, by the way." I said, looking up at the new threat. "Thanks, what do you want to do?" She asked. "It only attacked Ichika, right?" I asked, stowing my weapons. "Yeah, why do you ask?" "Can you get his IS some power, I think this thing is looking for a fight, and Ichika is the only one that can give it that." I answered, looking at her. She nodded and walked over to Ichika, using her IS's own energy to power Ichika's. He summoned his IS's sword, which drew the 'things' attention. "I'll see what I can do in the way of defense. You focus on offense." I told him, shifting _Prototype _into a more defensive mode. I called a similar knife to what I used earlier and formed up behind him. "Ready when you are, Ichika." I said, watching. "Ichika!" "Zeke!" We turned to the persons who had called us, Houki and Char, respectively. I kneeled down to come face to face with Char, "Yeah, Char?" I asked. She looked down for a second, then looked back at me, "Don't die, okay? I'm not sure what I'd do without you right now. Please." She said, quietly enough that the other two didn't hear. I smiled at her, "I'll be right back, I promise." I said, then stood and turned to Ichika. "Ready?" I asked. He nodded, I nodded back and dropped the last part of my defensive mode into place. "Then let's do this!" He said, activating _Reiraku Byakuyu _and running at it. I sped up, taking the lead and caught the first swing the humanoid took at us. I planted my feet, sliding a few feet, but not letting the sword go. "GO! Ichika, GO, NOW!" I yelled, trying to hold the sword in place. I felt the edge, slide across the extra armor I had added on, but the sword cut right through, into my side. Forgetting I was still connected to the girls as well, I let out a string of expletives, hearing Char frantically ask what was wrong. I looked to her and saw her, wide eyed, watching me. "I'm sorry, Char. I messed up." I said, just as Ichika reached the torso and cut through, releasing Laura and making this thing dissipate. Char's eyes went wider as she took in my posture and the position of the blade, which was buried into the side of the IS, and in mine. "No, Zeke, NO!" I felt the blade soften as whatever was making it solid left and I fell forward onto my hands. _Prototype _returned and I fell the couple feet to the ground. As soon as I came into contact with the ground, I tried to hold it it, but I just couldn't. I screamed in pain, my side feeling like it was on fire. I tried to stop, but I wasn't in complete control of my body anymore. I covered the wound and pressed down, still screaming out my pain. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I fell unconscious. The last thing I heard was Char yelling at me to stay awake.

**Cliffhanger! HAHA, I was feeling evil this time. I don't know what has been going on, but I've been on a writing spree for the past couple days. Hope you liked it! Peace out guys!**


	7. Ocean's Twelve

**Infinite Stratos: Digital Prototype CH. 7**

**I don't own Infinite Stratos**

_Ocean's Twelve_

I awoke in the Infirmary, sore and somewhat pissed off. _Wonder why that is…_ I thought as I tried to sit up, my side complained about that painfully and I hissed in pain, laying back down slowly. _Oh, right. That's why._ My movement and sounds awoke a person I hadn't noticed earlier, I looked their direction to see Charlotte sit up from her cramped position at my side and stretch before yawning. I regretted looking as it caused me to yawn as well, drawing her attention to me. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" She asked, sadly. I shook my head, "No, I was already awake. I woke you up, actually. Sorry." I replied, looking at her. "What are you doing here?" I asked, moving my right hand to hers. "I didn't feel safe with you here, instead of in the room. So, I came down here. Not to mention I saw Laura walking into Ichika's room as I was leaving. I didn't want to hang around, especially then." She replied, blushing. I shook my head, "Ichika isn't dumb enough to do that, especially if Laura is involved." I said, grinning. "Wha.?" Char started to ask, when we heard screaming and yelling and something about 'Divine Punishment.' I laughed, then regretted it as soon as I did. "There's your answer to that unfinished question of yours." I said, sinking farther into my pillow. Char was about to say something when the nurse came and gave me my pain meds. Just before I fell back asleep, I asked, "How long have I been out?" Char turned around in the doorway and looked at me. That motion brought to my drug addled brain the fact that she, looked like a 'she', not a 'he'. I blushed when I realised I was staring, but couldn't stop myself. Char took notice of my staring and followed my gaze and covered herself. "Zeke, no ecchi." She said, embarrassed. I just wore a stupid grin on my face, "Char, you told everyone didn't you?" I asked, still grinning, but now looking at her face. She blushed, then nodded in agreement. "Orimura noticed that I was, 'too overly emotional' to have been a guy, privately of course. I had to agree with her and told me that she would be re-introducing me the next day, as a girl. That was, three days ago, I believe." She said, looking at me. I nodded, then looked out the window. "Well, now I can actually call you Charlotte then, can't I?" "I'd prefer you call me Char, like usual." She replied. I smiled, "Alright, I can do that." She beamed at me and turned to walk the rest of the way out the door. "Nurse, how much longer do I have to be here?" I asked, looking at my caretaker. "Oh, another day at least. Can you sit up at all?" She asked, I nodded "Slightly, There's still a good amount of pain, but I can sit up alright." She nodded, "Good, good. Let me know if anything changes," She said, sitting at her desk near the door.

_Time skip… 3 days later_

"Alright, lets do this." I said, sitting on the edge of my bed in my room. I planted my feet, feeling the carpet under my bare feet. I placed my hands on either side of my body, then I stood up. My side protested, but I squashed its attempts under a drive to move freely without any outside assistance. Unless it was from Char, then assistance was quite alright. I looked at the wheelchair, sitting next to my bed, almost calling out to me, but I tore my eyes away and started to walk towards the door. Char had long since been moved out, reason being that "Two teenagers of the opposite genders shouldn't share a room, that'd be scandalous." Right, like I'd be doing anything scandalous in my condition. _Even in I was able to, I'd never do that, to any human being._ I thought, grabbing onto the door handle and pulling the door open. My side protested again, and I ignored it again. I grabbed my bag with my books and stepped out of my bedroom, the door shutting behind me. I started the long walk to my class, _Wait, when was this ever a long walk? _I sighed, my injury had screwed my thinking a lot, not to mention my physical routine. I turned the last corner just as the bell rang, dismissing class. I moved to the side of the wall, more to protect my side than personal preference. People took notice, waving and smiling at me. I returned the gestures and replied to any questions that people had, but I kept a forward motion as I did, not stopping for fear of not being able to start again. Without even noticing her, Char had walked up and leaned against my other side, silently offering support. I dropped my hand down and found hers, taking it in mine. We said our goodbyes and headed down the hall, headed for the Cafeteria. I ordered a small meal, not really feeling hungry, Char did as well. We collected our food and sat at an empty table, "What are you doing up and about?" She asked, giving me a look I had dubbed "The Look, V2" It was almost on par with Orimura's, but coming from Char. It was just as bad, if not worse. Hence the V2. I shrugged, "Got bored, had nothing better to do. And I missed you." I tacked on with a smile. Her glare softened somewhat, but still remained in place. I sighed, beginning to eat. She kept looking at me, not touching her food. I looked at her, still eating. "Is there something else you wanted to hear?" I asked her, trying to figure out why she was still glaring at me. "Well, besides the fact that you're walking a lot sooner than you are supposed to be? Nothing really, just worried about you." She said, dropping the glare, I winced at her statement. Even though we had basically confessed that we loved each other, we. Excuse me, I wasn't sure if that made us boyfriend and girlfriend or not. I hated my cowardice in not asking her, but I didn't want to lose her if she didn't feel the same way about me. I took a deep breath, finally going to ask her. "Hey Zeke, Charlotte. Could we sit with you guys? Cecilia asked, referring to Rin, Laura and herself. I saw a way and unconsciously took it, "Sure, the more the merrier, right?" I said, scooting around in the booth to make more room. The three girls sat down, bringing their conversations with them as Rin and Cecilia continued an apparently long argument and Laura listened and pointed out holes in both of the girls arguments. I hadn't noticed, but I had ended up pressed against Char. She looked at me, then at the three additions to our group. I shrugged and grabbed her hand beneath the table, squeezing it slightly, promising to tell her later. _What is wrong with me?_ I sighed, then looked at Laura, who had watched us the whole time, her facial expression was screaming confused. I raised an eyebrow at her, to which she rolled her eyes and turned back to Cecilia and Rin's argument. I looked at Char and she motioned that she wanted to get out, so I coughed to get the girls attention and asked if I could get out they moved out of the booth and I scrambled out, a minute later, Char asked to be let out and she went out the same door I did.

I stood at the edge of one of the hangar runways, looking at what I was sure was going to be my grave that day almost a week ago. If I thought back on it, I could see myself in third person, watching as the IS swung its sword and I brought my hands up, grabbing the sword as it swung at… Ichika! The sword hadn't been meant for me, I had just gotten in the way of its swing. The thing hadn't paid me any attention, its entire focus was on Ichika. Me interfering didn't even register. I watched as Ichika swung and split its torso, releasing Laura from within and causing the thing to begin to collapse. _I wonder if she even remembers what happened_. I thought, feeling my tattoo and side itch as I remembered. I reached around and scratched my tattoo, not trusting myself to itch near the wound yet. I sighed and watched my body fall to the ground, could hear my blood curdling scream as I made contact with the ground. I saw Char run forward as I curled into the fetal position, pressing on my wound to try and stop the bleeding. I saw Char drop to her knees next to me, watched her lean down and yell before I went limp, probably when I passed out. I expected for my memory to fade after that, but I was surprised when it continued on. I watched as Charles screamed at my limp body, then grabbed my shirt and ripped it the rest of the way off, ripping it into pieces and applying it to my wound, which was still bleeding heavily. I watched and could almost hear as she said three words I had been waiting for, "Please, come back to me, I love you! Dammit Zeke, I love you! Wake up! Please!" She started yelling at me hysterically, but the one thing that registered was that, she loved me to. She. Loved. Me. "Yes!" I yelled, jumping and raising my fist. Then wincing as the pain flared from the movement. I didn't notice, but tears had been streaming down my face this whole time as I watched Char cry and scream and yell. Now though, I had a big smile on my face remembering this. "How could I have forgotten this? It's not something I'd have forgotten that easily." Then I froze, these memories aren't mine. "_Proto, how did you see all of this? You were inactive before I fell unconscious._" I asked, my IS stayed silent though, but I could feel his happiness that he was able to do this for me_. "I guess it doesn't really matter, thanks buddy. You're the best!" _I mentally thanked my IS. I was so engrossed with my new knowledge that I didn't hear Char walking up behind me till she spoke, "What's got you so excited? She asked, noticing my look of pure joy. I looked at her, the smile still on my face, "I remembered, everything. With a little help from _Proto_, I was able to get a few more minutes even after I was unconscious." I said, smiling still as I walked towards her and enveloping her in a hug. "You said it, I'm so glad you said it, finally!" I said into her hair, squeezing her in my arms tighter. "Said what? What do you mean you remembered?" "I remember 5 days ago, when Ichika and I fought that thing that had Laura after your match with her and Houki. When I collapsed and fell unconscious, you ran over to help me and you said you loved me, do you remember now?" I asked, holding her at arms length, looking into her eyes. When I described it, she immediately blushed. "So you do remember that," She said, embarrassed. "With a little help from _Proto_, but yeah I do." I said, holding her still. I smiled at her, happy that she had finally said it. She looked at me, smiling. "You idiot, you almost died!" She said, tearing up. I brought her to me in a hug again. This time she fisted her hands in my shirt as she cried, apparently something she hadn't been able to do yet. I held her as she cried, then she pulled away and punched me. "That's for scaring me, you asshole!" She yelled at me, I just grinned at her, then pulled her close to me, "Yeah, but I'm your asshole, Charlotte Dunois." I whispered to her, holding her near me. She looked at me and then looked at the distance between, or the lack there of. She looked back at me and I whispered to her, "I want to protect you, no matter what. I want to be the one that is there when you need something." I tried to come up with something else, but she surprised me by leaning up and kissing me. I reacted and pulled her to me, kissing right back. We broke apart a little bit later, gasping for air. I gave a small smile and she returned it with her own. I set her back on her own feet and reached out with my hand. She took it and leaned in close again and whispered, "And I'm yours, Zeke Altec," I smiled at her and we walked out of the hangar. She was about to say something when I heard something, so I put a finger to my lips. She looked at me, confused. I silently pointed to my ear and she nodded. I walked up to the door and took hold of the handle and looked at her. I quickly pulled the door open and Cecilia, Houki, Ichika, Laura and Rin fell onto the floor, having lost their support. Char took one look at them and laughed, hunching over and holding her ribs she was laughing so hard. I looked at the pile of tangled bodies on the floor and grabbed Char in a quick carry, one hand under her legs and another between her shoulder blades. She stopped laughing as soon as I did, wrapping her arms around my neck as I took off down the hall before the five of them could get untangled from each other. By the time we did, Char and I were on a tram headed out of the academy. I set Char down before stepping on the tram, looking back at her. She fanned her red face, trying to calm herself down. "Are you coming? I need to get some clothes for that beach trip we're taking and I'm pretty sure you didn't pack girls clothes." I said, looking at her. She smiled, "You're right, I didn't pack any. Alright, lead the way Z." I chuckled, "Where'd that come from? Z?" I asked as the tram began the trip away from the Academy and towards the main part of the city. She shrugged, "Not sure, you always called me Char. So I guess I came up with a nickname for you too. Why? Do you not like it?" She asked, afraid for a second before I laughed lightly, "No, I like it." We chatted about small things till the tram came to a stop and we stood to get off. I stepped off and held out my hand for her to take as she stepped off. She smiled at my silly actions, but took my hand anyway and went along with me as I said. "How may I be of service, milady?" I asked, bowing to her. I looked over at the trams entrance to see an elderly couple smiling at us. I smiled at our audience as Char made a show of thinking of what she could make me do, "I need someone to carry my bags as I shop," she paused, looking me over, "you'll do. Come." She said as she walked away, using her French accent to its full effect. I yelled out a "Coming Milady!" before turning to the entrance of the tram station. The crowd applauded as I took a bow and waved as I walked to the exit and caught up with Char, who was trying her hardest not to laugh. I grinned at her, "The crowd waiting to get on the tram enjoyed our impromptu play," I filled her in to the applause still sounding behind us. She blushed and grabbed my hand, "Well, I'm glad they enjoyed it, because I barely held it together in there." She said as she began to laugh. As we walked out, I heard, "Best Day of My Life" by American Authors come on. I laughed. Char looked at me, confused at my sudden outburst. "What came over you?" She said, trying to figure out what made me laugh. I took in a deep breath, "Do you know the name of the song that's playing?" I asked, pointing to the speaker above us. She shook her head, I shook my head. "The song is called "Best Day of My Life" by American Authors," I informed her, "I was laughing at the meaning of the song and the fact that it fits my mood today so far." I added, smiling at her. She blushed and grabbed my arm as we continued down the path out of the station. I barely heard her as she whispered, "It's the best day of my life too." I squeezed her hand in mine and we smiled as we walked into town.

"I knew you needed new clothes, but isn't buying half the store a little bit much?" I asked, pushing a cart I was lucky to find in front of me and dragging another behind me. Both were loaded full of an assortment of bags and boxes from clothing, jewelry, shoe and many other stores we passed by that caught Char's attention. "Oh, yeah. Maybe I bought a bit more than I needed too." Char said, looking at the two carts I was basically manhandling through the stores trying to keep up with Char. I rolled my eyes and looked around at my surroundings, noticing another jewelry shop. I looked back over at Char to see her disappearing into a swimwear store. I stopped the carts by the front of the jeweler's store and darted inside. I looked around before my eyes settled on a piece that seemed so… right. I turned to look for a salesman when I caught sight of Cecilia, Laura and Rin walking down the walkway between stores. I looked to my right and saw Ichika and Houki walking towards me and Char's stores. I quickly caught one of the salesmans attention and asked him how much for the piece. He checked the sales tag, taking down a number and removing the piece, asking if any alterations could be made to fit my liking. I grinned, "Does it come in purple?" We quickly made the adjustments I desired, luckily everything was quick to do and I paid the man for it. I tucked the box in my pocket, checking to see if it was noticeable, luckily it wasn't. I grabbed the carts and pulled them down to the swimwear store and made a makeshift wall between me and them, which also covered the dressing rooms. I nodded to the sales manager as I passed, headed to the smaller men's section in the back of the store. I grabbed a couple different ones, then looked around the store for Char. I saw her come out of one of the dressing rooms and I caught her attention. She waved at me and walked over, I held up my choices, silently asking which. She looked at each, then at me. "This one fits you the best of all these, so this one." She said, holding out a pair of mainly black shorts, with green pinstriping. I grabbed a white and green tee and took my purchases to the counter. I looked behind me to see Char pick up a orange two-piece (the one from the anime). She looked over at me and I gave her a thumbs up. She brought her selection, yes just one selection to the counter and paid after I finished. "Cecilia, Houki, Laura and Rin are here, just so you know." I informed her as we walked out of the store. I took her bag and stored it with mine when I found room in one of the carts. She looked around and I followed her gaze as we found the group looking around, seeming to be searching for something. "Oh great." I muttered, realizing they were looking for us. I looked into the cart in front of me and grabbed a hat that Char had bought earlier. "Here, put this on. Maybe they won't recognize you." I said, she grabbed the hat and put it on her head. I reached in again and pulled out one of my ballcaps and put it on my head. We kept our heads low as we walked not three feet from our group of stalkers. I let out a breath and dared to look behind me, catching eyes with Laura. She locked eyes with me and turned, opening her mouth to call us out when I quickly grabbed Char and pulled her and the carts into the store on my immediate right. I listened as Laura tried to point us out, but couldn't find us. They started walking this way, probably hoping to find us again. I looked around the store I had pulled us into to see, instruments. All kinds of instruments and equipment lined the walls of the small store. The guy behind the counter was giving us a wide eyed look, so I pointed at the group of friends walking by. He nodded and pointed towards the back of the store. I left the carts and the hats behind and Char and I darted to the back of the store. I looked around us to see more instruments. Mainly guitars, a couple acoustic ones too. Those weren't common anymore, since most of anything was electronic. I picked up one of the guitars and sat on a bench nearby. I tested the strings, listening to the sound to see if it was in tune. It was decent. I grabbed a pick and started playing a tune I had heard back in America. One of the instructors had one and played it on occasion. I had walked in on him playing and asked him to teach me. "This was the first song I learned on the guitar." I said, not looking up from my fingers as they slid along the strings. "What's it called?" Char asked, sitting across from me. "Rylynn by Don Ross and Andy McKee." I smiled, another older song. "Let's get out of here." I said with a smile, placing the guitar back. "Alright," She answered. We walked out of the store and slipped out of the mall unnoticed. I carried as much as I could, and a little bit more for Char. Not that she knew that. I set her things in her dorm room after separating our purchases from each others. I smiled at her, "See you later then." I said, starting to grab my things. She walked up to me and hugged me, "I miss you already." She said. I gave a soft smile and hugged her back, "If you need me, I'm only a few doors down. I'm always available for you." I said, releasing her from the hug. She took a step back and nodded, "I'll remember that. Thanks," She said. I grabbed my things and walked the few feet to my room, knocking the door open with my hip and setting my things in my dorm. I sat on my bed and took out the jewelry box in my pocket and opened it up. The green diamond shone back at me in the sunlight streaming in through the window. The purple bands that wrapped around it shone brilliantly and I smiled, "It's perfect." I whispered, setting the box next to my bed and turning back to my bags. I opened the closest one and realized I had grabbed the wrong one, in this case. I closed the bag, trying not to think on the bags contents and moved on to the rest, checking to make sure they were mine. The rest of the them were, so I grabbed the one I had mistaken and walked over to Char's door. I knocked and she answered a little after I did. I handed her the bag and said, "I mistook this bag to be mine, sorry." I tried to walk back before she opened the bag, but she opened it as soon as she grabbed it, exposing her *cough* undergarments *cough* to me yet again. I turned away, trying not to imagine her in some of those. It was really hard. She blushed and gave me a quiet thank you before closing the door. I shook my head and walked back to my room, embarrassed. I closed my door and leaned against it, "Damn, I got lucky falling for her." I said to myself, grinning. "I'm one lucky bastard." I quickly put away the rest of my clothing, making sure that my swimwear was packed and ready along with a couple pairs of clothes to change into. I looked at the jewelry box and got an idea. I set the box on top of my packed clothes, right in plain sight when it was opened and packed my swimwear in a small bag I carried other small things in and zipped up the suitcase., after leaving a note in the box for Char. I grinned, "Surprise ready," I laughed and checked my bandages. They were as white as snow, _Good, since I definitely overused it today. _I thought, removing the bandages and checking my huge new scar. It ran from the left side of my waist up to my sternum, in the center of my chest. _Lucky for me, most of it wasn't that deep thanks to Absolute Barrier and the extra armor_. I threw a green tee on and pulled a pair of black athletic shorts on, then brushed my teeth and finished getting ready for bed. I climbed in and was asleep immediately.

I awoke before the time to finish getting ready for departure and I grabbed my things, slinging my bag over my shoulder and grabbing my suitcases handle. I opened my door and was greeted by Charlotte, hand raised to knock on my door. I set my suitcase to the side and gestured for her to come in. She shook her head, "I was just coming to make sure that you were up and ready." I nodded, grabbing my suitcase again and we began our walk to the bus. I stored my suitcase in the bus and turned to help Char. She smiled her gratefulness and handed my her suitcases handle. I pulled it to me and put the handle back in it's place before trying to lift her suitcase. I almost fell under the weight, so I went to a knee and slid it in next to mine, since we were the first two to even arrive at the bus. I got up and we walked hand in hand to the cafeteria for breakfast. We met Ichika and the rest of the gang on the way, so they tagged along and we all walked into the cafeteria together. Char and I ended up in the front of the line and I looked at the menu of what they were serving this morning before ordering two French platters. Char looked at me, grinning. I smiled, "One of those is for you, you know," I said, smirking. Her mouth opened in shock before my light laughing made her close it, blushing as she asked, "How'd you know? I've never gotten it before." I grinned knowingly, "And neither have I, but you've been eying it every time at breakfast. I figured we'd try it together." I shrugged at the end, grabbing our platters and walking to an open table. For whatever reason, the platters were covered, hiding their contents from us. I set a plate at each seat and pulled out Char's seat. She smiled and sat down as I pushed it in. I walked to my seat and sat down. We grabbed the top and looked at each other, "On three." I said, counting down and we pulled the tops off simultaneously. I looked at my plate to see a typical eggs and toast, along with a muffin. I noticed a cup and something underneath it, so I lifted the cup and a tea bag fell out. I looked at the flavor, "Green tea with a touch of honey." I said, looking at Char. She repeated my actions, "Same here." She said. "I'm kinda disappointed, it sounds more like a British meal than French, what do you think?" I asked, looking at Char. She nodded, then shrugged. "They got it down for the most part, they just forgot the small side of meat, but that seems too heavy for a breakfast." She said. I just nodded and cut into my eggs. I gathered some on my fork and said, "Say ah." I said, grinning at Char. She blushed. but opened her mouth, "Ahh" I placed my fork in her mouth and she ate the eggs. I looked at her, "And?" I asked. She chewed for a minute, then gave a thumbs up, swallowing. "It's good." She said. I grinned at her and took a bite myself, not noticing Ichika being swarmed by the other girls, demanding to be fed themselves. I looked over as I was chewing, finally noticing the poor boy being swarmed and tapped Char on the shoulder, pointing out the source of hilarity as I swallowed, laughing. She barely finished her mouthful before laughing as well. We finished up our meal, watching Ichika try and appease all the girls while asking himself "what was with them this morning?" "They just happened to notice Charlotte and I, Ichika. They're a bit jealous at the moment." I called out, catching the whole tables attention as Char blushed, the girls pouting at being called out in public. "Give him a break girls, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed." I said as Char and I walked out of the lunch room, which happened to take us right by their table. Ichika, clueless to what I meant, turned to ask Houki what I meant, but found all the girls blushing, but taking what I said to heart. Char lightly slapped my shoulder as we walked out, but I just laughed. She joined me in laughter. I made sure all my things were still with us, then stepped onto the bus. Char patted the seat next to her, and I set my bag down as I sat next to her. We chatted till everyone else piled onto this bus and the bus next to us, then Ms. Orimura stepped on and the bus went silent, waiting for her to say or do something. She looked over the buses occupants, mentally taking count before stepping off and yelling over to Ms. Yamada that all were accounted for. She stepped back on and took a seat at the front. The bus was peacefully quiet for a couple more seconds before all the girls started talking to each other again.

Soon the bus was a cacophony of chatting, screaming and girly squeals. I laid my head back against my seat, before noticing Char had laid her head on my lap and was out cold. I smiled softly before setting my coat under her head a hand on her side and falling asleep myself. We slept through the first stop the bus made, woke up for the second because we had to use the bathroom, before settling back into our seats and Char fell back asleep on my lap as I watched the landscape go from trees to water as we made it to the shoreline. I looked down to see Char peacefully asleep still, the sun was hitting her just right to make her seem… angelic. I think the word would be. I quietly pulled out my phone and took a picture of her. It turned out alright, compared to what my eyes saw. I was about to put my phone away when I received a text from an unknown number. I opened it to see a picture of Char and I, both asleep. Under the picture was the caption, "Sorry, couldn't resist." I looked in the direction to see, Ms. Orimura, who was looking out the front of the bus. I looked around, no one else was even paying attention. I looked at the number again, then hit the call button. The phone rang and rang before going to voicemail. "Hi, you've reached the voicemail of Maya Yamada, please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." I looked over at the other bus to see Ms. Yamada looking at her phone, having noticed that I had called her. I just texted a thank you and went back to looking out the window, unexpectedly falling asleep. I dreamt of the Eiffel Tower, flashes of green and purple and an angelic looking IS. I woke up, noticing we were pulling into the parking lot. I looked down to see Char, still asleep, but with a smile on her face. I gently woke her up, telling her we were at the resort, before reaching for my bag. She sat up and stretched, yawning. I mimicked her motions and we stepped off the bus together, gazing up at the expensive looking hotel building. "Glad we don't pay for this out of pocket." I said, seeing Char nod out of the corner of my eye. I also caught Ichika with the usual flock of girls around him as they headed in our direction. I wrapped an arm around Char's waist and turned to look at them, Char doing the same. When she saw them, she smiled and waved, they waved back. Orimura called all of us together, "Okay, we're passing out the room arrangements. When you're settled in, you may do as you please. Be careful everyone!" She called as people who had received their rooms were already running to them. I grabbed mine and noticed that I had been roomed with… Char. I checked with Char to see if there had been some mistake before taking my paper and walking up to Ms. Yamada. "I'm sorry to bother you at the moment, but I wanted to bring this to your attention." I said, handing my room paper to her. She looked at it, then checked the clipboard she held before pasing back my paper. "No there's been no mistake made. We trust you and Char enough to not get into anything." She said with a smile. I walked over to Char, "Well roomie, ready to go see our room?" I asked, pulling our luggage out of the bus and followed Char as she led the way to our room. Char opened the door and held it as I shuffled in with the suitcases, setting them down on a couple of stands. I looked over to see Char standing next to me, waiting for something. I sat up, looking at the, wait a minute, "There's only one bed? What is going on?" I said, the second part to myself as I looked back at Char to see her blushing at the implications. I grinned, "Charlotte," she looked at me, I grinned bigger, "No ecchi." I said with a laugh as she blushed even harder and smacked my arm again. It just made me laugh harder. She sat down on the bed and looked at me, "What are we going to do?" She asked as soon as I finished laughing. I took a deep breath and walked over to the couch and ran my hands along the edges of the cushions. "What are you doing?" Char asked, walking over to me as I reached into the couch at the back and grabbed a metal bar. I looked at her, "Making a bed," I said as I pulled the couch out, setting the bed up. "You take the bed, I'll take the couch." I said, setting my bag on the pull out. She nodded and set her suitcase on the bed, grabbing the swimsuit I helped her pick out yesterday. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door to change. I made sure the door wouldn't open before changing into the trunks I bought yesterday, along with the t-shirt as well. I was just pulling on the shirt when the bathroom door opened and Char walked out. I turned and my breath disappeared as I laid eyes on a goddess. "Beautiful," was the word that came spilling out of my mouth unrestrained before I woke myself back up. I focused back on her face to see she had heard me and was blushing, before she placed a hand on her hip as she shifted her weight to it and said smiling, "Not too bad yourself, handsome." I smirked at her, "Ready to go?" She asked, walking past me. "Yeah, just a second, I'll be right out." I said, shutting the door and dashing over to my suitcase and opening it. The box was still where I'd set it, I opened it to be sure. _Perfect_ I thought, setting the note I had written next to it and setting the top of the suitcase gently on it, then grabbed a pair of sunglasses and walking out the door, room key in my pocket. "Ready now?" She asked. I nodded and we dashed out to the beach, following the sounds of screams and laughter, towels under our arms.

We walked down the ramp, Char pointing out things of interest as we stepped onto the sand. I looked over to see basically the entirety of the Academy on the beach. I looked at Char and saw she had set up her towel and was laid out on it, a drink in her hand from I don't know where. All I could here was "Beautiful Girls by Van Halen" playing in my head. I set my towel next to her and used my bag as a prop to set my head on as I looked around. I noticed that Rin had climbed up Ichika to sit on his shoulders, which was causing a little controversy with the rest of the girls. Then Cecilia showed up and got Ichika to rub tanning oil on her. Apparently Ichika was doing really well, because Cecilia was starting to fall asleep. Then she must have asked him to do something more intimate because Ichika leaned back pretty fast, he almost fell over. Then Rin made herself known and ended up causing Cecilia to sit up, without her top. I looked away quickly, not wanting to see her like that. I chanced a look back to see Ichika and Rin were headed for the water. I looked back to see Char had left and was talking with… a mummy? I took a second look, the person was wrapped in cloth, much like a mummy. I got up and walked over, looking at Char for an explanation. She sighed and motioned to the mummy, "Laura got a swimsuit, but is embarrassed about it. She's also worried Ichika won't like it. I looked over at said man as he walked out of the water with a drowned Rin. I was slightly worried, but she seemed alright. Especially when Cecilia and a third year started dragging her off back towards the rooms. I chuckled, "Well now would be the best time to show him." I said. I followed as Char walked the Laura mummy over to Ichika and started talking between the two of them. She said something and Laura was quick to remove her wrappings. I could tell Ichika was impressed. I winked at Char as an affirmative and we heard a couple of the girls call to Ichika about a volleyball game. I looked at Char and we walked over, "I think he's a bit busy, I'll play for him though." I offered, shrugging off my shirt and stretching. I looked over at the girls to see them staring, I followed them to see that they were looking at my scar. _I completely forgot about it._ I looked over at Char to see her staring as well. I coughed to get their attention. "Oh yeah, sorry. Sure, you can play, we don't mind." I looked at Char and she nodded. We stepped into the marked field and realized we were a player short. "Beach volleyball, eh? That looks like fun!" We looked and saw Ms. Yamada standing at the edge of the field. "Will you play with us, ma'am?" Char asked. I nodded to show that I was okay with it if she was. "Yes," she turned to talk to someone else. I looked to see Ms. Orimura standing there. _Definitely model material _was the first thought to cross my mind. I looked over at Char, whose mouth was hanging open. I closed it gently for her, drawing her back from lala land. "Char," I whispered, "no ecchi." She blushed and smacked me, I just chuckled. "Zeke you pervert." I frowned comically. She laughed, I smiled at her. "What do you say, Miss Orimura?" Ms. Yamada asked. The girls took notice of her, saying similar things to what I had thought. "You can take my place Ms. Orimura." One of the girls said on the other team. "Alright then." Ms. Orimura said. She had a quick conversation with her team. I looked back at Char, grinning. "Here comes the serve!" Ms. Yamada said. I turned back around to see Orimura serve the ball, which I followed as it soared over the net. Yamada missed, landing in the sand. We sent it back over and were able to get the ball, which I served. The girl that seemed to always be dressed in too big clothes with animal traits set it up for the other girl to send back over, I set it up and Char smashed it over. We continued the game for awhile before I ended up back on my towel, Char was over with Laura, Ichika had taken our place and was playing volleyball now. Rin and Cecilia had made quite a reentry, what with Rin running right into Orimura. Funny thing, Rin is just short enough to get a face full of boobs. The two of them were immediately scared. I hadn't stuck around afterwards. All in all, it was a good day. Later we were up in the shops and I bought Char and Laura some ice cream, which they sat down to eat with that girl from earlier, who was chewing on a slice of watermelon. Then the teachers called us all for dinner.


	8. Thin Red Line Between Lives pt1

**Infinite Stratos: Digital Prototype CH. 8 (I don't own **_**Infinite Stratos**_**)**

_Thin Red Line_

_Previously..._

_All in all, it was a good day. Later we were up in the shops and I bought Char and Laura some ice cream, which they sat down to eat with that girl from earlier, who was chewing on a slice of watermelon. Then the teachers called us all for dinner._

I sat in saisa next to Char, who was next to Ichika, who was next to Cecilia. I looked over my platter, unsure. I had been in Japan now for almost a year and I hadn't sampled a full Japanese cuisine as of yet. I watched how Ichika and tried to copy him, with only one problem, I can't use chopsticks, at all. I watched as yet again, my food fell back onto my plate after another unsuccessful attempt. I sighed and got up, walking over to grab a set of silverware made available for those like myself that can't use chopsticks. I grabbed a packet and made my way back to my seat and sat down. Char grinned at me when she noticed that I had finally given up on chopsticks. I bumped her lightly with my shoulder, grinning myself. I began eating, testing everything for taste and taking stock of what was there. I noticed the wasabi and steered clear for the moment, still tasting the rest of my food. I looked over to see Char pick up the whole piece of wasabi, not knowing what it was. I bumped her shoulder, making the wasabi drop back onto the plate. She looked at me, angry before noticing me shaking my head. "Do you know what wasabi sauce is?" I asked, chuckling. She shook her head. "Probably the hottest sauce in the entire Japanese cuisine, meant to be eaten in tiny amounts on top of other things to balance it out. That small piece is meant to last you the entire meal." I informed her, motioning to the now deformed pile of wasabi. She looked at me wide-eyed, "Really?" I nodded, taking a drink as I ate a piece of the meat topped with a little bit of wasabi. I pointed to one of the other students as they did as Char was about to and ate the entire piece of wasabi. Her face turned red immediately and she quickly drank her drink entirely, then refilled twice more. I turned back to her to see her looking at the wasabi like it had tried to bite her or something, "It's not that bad if eaten in small amounts, like this." I said, using my fork to scrape a small drop of it onto her choice of platter before handing it to her. She looked at me, wary. I just smiled at her, encouraging her to eat it. She did, frowning as the heat took over, but not as bad as what about happened. She thanked me for my help and went back to eating peacefully. I returned to my plate, eating the rest of my meal before noticing Ichika and Cecilia, Ichika just about to feed her before the rest of the room noticed what was happening. This caused the volume to raise exponentially in the enclosed room. I winced at the pitch, rubbing my right ear and taking my platter to the station. I placed my things there and let Char know that I was headed back to our room. She nodded, just beginning to finish herself. "See you in a bit, love." I whispered, grinning as she blushed at the pet name. I was just about to walk out of the room when Orimura opened the door and quieted the room, then reprimanded Ichika as I walked out.

_I'll give her the necklace tonight_, I thought as I walked into Char and I's room, looking around at our room. "Still can't believe that they paired us together," I said as I made sure the box and note were both still there and in place before looking out of the door real quick and seeing Char headed back, just about here. I ducked my head back in and grabbed a change of clothes and my shower kit and walked into the bathroom, starting the shower but not getting in. I heard her open the door and I put my plan into play. "Is that you Char?" I called out from behind the door. "Yeah, it is Z, do you need something?" I heard her ask, setting something down. "Yeah, I forgot to grab a shirt out of my suitcase. Could you grab one for me and set it on the counter?" I asked, feigning ignorance at the fact I was right inside the bathroom door. "Yeah, hang on." I heard her say, moving something before walking in the direction of my suitcase. I snuck a peek around the door to see her about to open my suitcase, I opened the door the rest of the way, thankfully silent and walked over to stand behind her. She opened the suitcase and noticed my note and jewelry box. She gasped in surprise and picked up the note:

_Dear Char,_

_While we were walking around the mall, I came to realize that we had been together for almost a year and hadn't celebrated at all. So, I bought you this while you were occupied in the swimwear store before Ichika and the others showed up. I hope you like it and, I'll let you know now, I don't expect anything in return for this. I bought this for you, no strings attached. Happy Anniversary Charlotte Dunois!_

_I love you,_

_Z_

I stayed behind her as she put a hand to her mouth in shock, stepping back and sitting on the bed. She reread the note again, then looked at the jewelry sitting there in my suitcase. She walked over to it and opened the box and gasped again. I smiled and walked up behind her, setting a hand on her shoulder and wrapping the other around her waist. "Happy Anniversary, Char," I said, taking the necklace out of the box and putting it on her, the charm resting right in the hollow of her throat. The green diamond shining and the purple frame glistening. She walked over to a nearby mirror as I watched her. She pulled her hair out of the way and turned back and forth, catching the light over and over again. I smiled, "It's looks great, almost as good as the person wearing it." I complimented, watching as she looked at me out of the corner of her eye. I walked up behind her again and wrapped my arms around her waist, smiling at her in the mirror. "I know I say it a lot, but you look stunning, no breathtaking is the word for it." I said, kissing the top of her head. She smiled and turned to look at me, face to face. "Thank you, so much!" She said, tearing up slightly. I smiled and kissed her, cupping her face in one of my hands. I pulled away, breathing hard. "You are most welcome," I said between breaths. "I'm going to take my shower now, enjoy yourself a bit more. You are so worth it,." I said, kissing her cheek and heading for the bathroom and the still running shower. I stripped and stepped into the stream of warm water, not seeing the small smile on her face as she fingered the necklace as she looked back in the mirror. "You too, Zeke. You too."

Waking up in a bed well rested is a great feeling. Waking up to Char resting her head on my chest was new. I woke up, feeling a pressure on my chest. I had at first shrugged, figuring that it was just one of the pillows, then the pressure moved, and the bed shifted. I opened my eyes and looked down to see… "Char?!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. I immediately clapped a hand over my mouth, then noticing that one of my arms were pinned down by Char's sleeping body. Char made a small sound at my exclamation, then rolled a little ways away. I wiggled the pinned appendage and realized that she had rolled right into the crook of my elbow, allowing me some movement of my arm. I looked at the clock to see that, as usual, I had woken up way before I had too. I laid my head back on my pillow, my arm propped up behind it. I sighed and rolled so that my chest was pressed to her back and shifted one of my pillows to support my head in my new position before wrapping my other arm around her and falling back asleep. When I awoke a little while later, Char had somehow twisted in a 180 and was now facing me, more specifically, my chest. I went to roll over and found that she had an arm wrapped around my waist. I sighed and looked down at the girl I was falling more in love with. I noticed the serene smile on her face and hated what I had to do, but took a deep breath and bent my torso down so that my mouth was by her ear and whispered, "Char, sweetie. It's time to get up. We need to be somewhere in about, oh ten minutes or so." I barely got my head out of the way before she bolted up, hearing me talk in her ear. She looked around, apparently not realizing where she was. "Morning beautiful. This was a surprise." I said, a small smile on my face. She turned at the sound of my voice, "What are you doing in my bed?" She exclaimed, I looked around, then looked back at her. "Since when did the couch become your bed? I thought I was sleeping on the couch." I said, faking confusion as I sat up. She took a look around before her face flushed in embarrassment. I leaned over and hugged her, chuckling. "Not that I minded the surprise when I woke up earlier, but you could have just asked." I said, teasing her. She shrunk farther into my arms, embarrassed. I chuckled, "You're too cute, you know that ?" I said, looking down at her. She looked up at me, a cute expression on her face. "Come on, we need to get ready. Breakfast is in 20." I said, exposing my earlier lie. She frowned at me, then began to step out of the bed before I realized something. "You may want to put some more clothes on, you're not exactly decent Char." I said, turning to give her some privacy. She looked down and realized her state of dress, which consisted of a bra and panties. I tossed her one of my shirts without looking. I heard the bed creak as she shifted, probably to get into my shirt. "It's okay now, you can look." I heard her quietly say. I looked over and smiled, "You look good in my shirt." She got up from the bed, the shirt covering her to her thighs. "I like it. I'm thinking of keeping it now." She said, hugging the shirt to her body. I shook my head, "Go ahead, keep it." I said, grabbing another shirt without looking at it and pulled it on. I grabbed my ball cap and turned back to her. "Air Force, huh? You were a flyboy back home?" I heard her say. I glanced down at my shirt, now noticing my shirt. "Uh, yeah. That was one of the branch's I had my cover under before the government went public with the news that I could pilot IS. It served me well." I said, reflecting a little before grabbing my aviator glasses and looking at her. "Well, there's my other shirt." I said, noticing the Marines logo across her bust before realizing where I was looking. "Might want to put some pants on before you join me. People might get the wrong idea if you show up as is," I teased. She looked down and dropped to her knees as I walked out of the door, chuckling.

I was sitting in the meal room eating a helping of eggs and toast when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck. I looked behind to see a smiling Char, who took a seat next to me and grabbed a piece of toast off my plate. "I would ask if you slept well, but I don't have to ask, do I?" She looked over at me, the smile still on her face. "No you don't, I slept wonderfully, thank you." She said, "Glad I was an awesome pillow then," I said, grinning at her. She looked around before kissing my cheek quickly and darting off to get herself some food. I finished my food and was starting on my orange juice before she returned with her food. I chuckled at her choice of eggs and toast, then sipped my OJ as I looked around at the group of students walking in. "Hey, there's the rest of the gang. Sleep well guys?" I asked, noting the different reactions to my question. Laura gave me her typical 'none of your business' look. Cecilia gave me a small smile. Rin didn't seem to hear me, while Houki and Ichika smiled at me and waved, "Hey Zeke, yeah I slept good." Ichika said, walking past with the rest of the group headed for the meal line, except for Rin. She headed straight for the coffee machine and poured herself a cup of coffee and began sipping on it, slowly waking up with each sip. I laughed at her actions, shaking my head as I grabbed my other cup and took a small sip of coffee myself. Char looked at me, "It's not that I need it, like her. It's just a part of my morning routine." I defended myself, downing the rest of it. "Not the strongest I've had, but it does the trick." I muttered, setting the cup on my plate and sipping at my OJ again. Char just shook her head at me and continued eating. I finished my orange juice and took my dishes to the statio, separating my juice cup from the rest of my dishes. _I'll probably have another glass_ I reasoned, setting my dishes down and heading for the dispenser. As the glass was being filled, I looked out the window to see a girl running this way. Normally that wouldn't catch my attention, but what did was the robotic rabbit ears on her head. _Ahh, Ms. Shinonono had made an appearance. Well, time to hide now._ I thought, leaving my juice cup and disappearing somewhere into the hotel area. I didn't come out till I heard Orimura announce that all personal IS users were to meet, and even then. I took my time before dashing for the meeting when Tabane was nowhere to be found.

I joined the group at the designated meeting place, noticing Houki standing there as well. I shrugged and joined Char and the rest of the group. "Where've you been? I looked all over for you!" Char said, smacking my shoulder when she noticed me. I shrugged, "Around, avoiding someone." Char looked a little worried for a second before I smiled at her. "All right. Everyone with a personal IS has been assembled." Orimura said. Then Rin had to point out, "Just a minute. Houki doesn't have her own unit, does she?" Houki was about to explain when Orimura started for her, "Allow me to explain. The truth is…." Then Orimura was interrupted as Tabane made her entrance with a "YAHOO!" She basically attacked Orimura, chanting something before moving onto Houki and embarrassing her, then finally introducing herself to the rest. I was, again, gone. "Wait! Where'd Zeke go?" Char said, noticing I was gone again. I slid further behind the rock that was my hiding place, watching as everyone looked around as if I'd magically appear. "Zeke, come out! We have to discuss some things now!" Orimura yelled. I sighed and stood up, walking out from my hiding place. "Zeke! It's so good to see you again! Wow, You've grown since I last saw you!" Tabane said, trying to hug me and whatever else she had planned. I sidestepped and continued on towards the group, "Nice to see you too, Tabane. Can we please get on with the meeting?" I asked, trying not to look at the hyperactive bunny. I didn't listen as Tabane explained why she was here, but I was looking up in the sky when she pointed, noticing something falling towards us. I grabbed Char and pulled her behind me as whatever it was landed in front of the group, creating a dust cloud. I coughed and made sure Char was alright before looking at whatever had fallen from the sky. "What is that?" I asked, nobody answered me. Then Tabane popped out from behind it, "Ta-daa! This is Houki's personal unit. The Akatsubaki!" She announced, the thing shimmering and a red IS taking it's place. I listened as she explained the specs, then Houki climbed in and took off. The shockwave pushed everyone back a little, "What the heck? It's so fast!" I heard Rin exclaim, joined by Char's "So, that's the speed of a fourth-generation model?" We all watched as Houki's IS darted around insanely fast. Tabane updated her on her weapons, two swords it sounded like. When she tested the first one, the resounding clap sounded like thunder, and watching as all those missiles just disappeared before the second swords attack. "That's what Tabane is good at, making things flashy and overpowered. As always." I shook my head, listening as Tabane congratulated Houki. Then Yamada made her entrance with an "Oh, no!" We all turned as she ran up to Orimura, completely ignoring Tabane and handing Orimura something. It popped up a few screens of apparently data and objectives. But all I saw was the IS shown on the third screen, "S-s-Silver Gospel?"

Orimura looked up at me at my outburst of the IS's name. I looked down afterwards, ignoring everyone's questions until Orimura called us to meet later. I turned and without looking said to Char, "I'll be in our room." With that, I walked back up the hill and back to the hotel. Before I got too far away I heard Rin ask, "Char, where'd you get that necklace?" And Char stuttered out something, but I was too far away by then. _"Why? Why'd you have to show up again? Why now?" _Was all I was thinking the whole way back. I walked into the room, shut the door. Then I couldn't take it anymore, "Dammit!" I yelled as I punched the wall. I looked at the wall, seeing a dent in the wall and I pulled my hand out of the dent, "Why'd you send it out? Even after I told you it was a bad idea?" The walls didn't have an answer.


	9. Thin Red Line Between Lives pt2

**Infinite Stratos: Digital Prototype (I don't own ****_Infinite Stratos_****)**

_Thin Red Line pt. 2_

I paced around the room worried, agitated, angry, and sad. The list could go on for awhile. I sat on the couch, which I had made back into the couch and ran my fingers through my abnormally long hair. "Okay, you need to take a minute and get yourself under control, now! You're going to start freaking people out, especially Char." I told myself, taking a deep breath and leaning back on the couch. I heard steps coming this way and started to mentally panic, _I'm not ready to face anybody right, especially her! _I looked out of the small window behind the couch and saw Orimura walking towards Char and I's room. I sat down and looked at the wall opposite to me, trying to get my head straight before having to explain things. _Like why I knew that IS and freaked out_. My subconscious brought up. I mentally glared and dragged myself back on track, organizing and cleaning my mental slate. I got up and opened the door when Orimura knocked, letting her in and shutting the door as soon as she was in. "Is there anything you want to tell me about what happened on the beach, Altec." She asked, but it was more like a statement. I sighed, motioning to the table in invitation as I walked to the small kitchenette, "Do you want anything? This might take a while." I said, grabbing two cups and setting them on the table. "Whatever you've got is fine," She said. I reached into a hidden pocket on my suitcase and pulled out a small cooler, handing her a small drink from my alcohol stash. "I don't care if you don't drink it, but I'm going to for deniability if this conversation gets out." I said, opening the can and downing half quickly. She gave me a look that said, "We'll talk about this later" before opening the offered can and joining me in drinking. "Where should I start, it goes back pretty far." I informed her. She looked at me, "The beginning, so I can get the full picture." She said, taking another sip. I nodded and did the same, "Okay, it all started after my parents agreed to let the government have custody of me." I began…

_(Flashback)_

_"__I was ten at the time, walking around the base I would come to call home for the next five years. I was supposed to meet with my instructors so that they could begin training me before moving onto IS based tactics. Since I was still new around the base, not to mention young, I was hopelessly lost and somehow made my way into a restricted area, where they were testing people for IS compatibility. Men and women from every branch of the military were there, undergoing the preset battery of tests designed to tell if you were compatible for IS. As expected, the men weren't testing positive and most of the women were, except for a select few that were led out with the rest of the men. I had watched as one of the girls results ended up being off the charts and there was a lot of excited chatter, something about a person meeting the set requirements. I wanted to hear more before I was found by my instructor and dragged out of the room, being reprimanded and told never to go there again. I never went back there again, fearing what would happen. It wasn't until about… two weeks later that the girl that had tested extremely high was found unconscious after hooking herself up to an experimental IS, not understanding what that IS was. The IS she was hooked up to is now known as Silver Gospel. Five years ago, it was known around the base by everyone that could pilot as the 'Pilot Killer.' It was compatible with basically anyone that could pilot, but it was in a set attack style. Whenever someone was placed into Gospel, it never changed to match a pilot's style. The pilot had to match the Gospel's fighting style or the pilot was removed from the IS and given a normal Uchigane like back at the Academy. So, as expected. Most pilots tried to either make Gospel conform to them, or conform to Gospel during their time as its pilot. Those that tried to make Gospel conform were usually found either brain dead or completely dead. Normally completely dead, which doctors would say was caused by high voltage and heavy nerve damage from Gospel herself. Yes she, Gospel had a… personality. I was selected to try Gospel once. I connected with her and brought her online. She was immediately in my mind, sifting through everything in my head. I brought up mental walls, which Prototype reinforced with his own resolve. Gospel was displeased with another IS in the system and attacked Prototype. I connected with Prototype and together we fought her off, barely. After we fought her off, I was pulled out of the system by one of the scientists. Gospel went into standby and I fell to my knees, shaking from aftershocks of the attack. When I was swarmed by scientists, spouting questions at me rapidly, all I could say was "That IS should be destroyed, it'll never take a pilot. And you'll just get more people killed trying." After that I passed out and was taken to the medical ward where I spent the next three days unconscious. During that time, Prototype and I talked and got to know each other and formed a bond. Prototype didn't understand why I had connected with him instead of Gospel, since she was the more advanced and desired option. I could only answer him with, "We chose each other. I'm not turning my back on someone that would die for me." _

_After the three days, and a small amount of recovery time, I was ordered back into Gospel, since apparently I had had the best connection with Gospel. My instructors were livid, but orders are orders. So, under orders, my instructors brought me to Gospel and connected me to her yet again. I sighed and looked at the scientists, "If I die this time, it's on your hands. Hope your data collection is worth my life." None of them looked me in the eye after that. I connected to Gospel and she immediately pounced on me, trying to repeat what happened last time, so I threw up my walls. I had talked with Prototype beforehand, asking him to wait and watch before jumping in this time. He had, of course, protested this since it was dangerous to my health. I was adamant and he reluctantly agreed. I held her off from my mind for a while, all the while trying to talk her down and initiate conversation. All she said was, "Looking for connection… no connection found... Looking for connection…" And she repeated it over and over in a chant almost. I pulled myself back from my walls, letting them weaken a little and watched as she pushed all the harder, trying to force her way in. Meanwhile outside, the scientists were chattering and conversing excitedly, amazed that I was connecting so well with Gospel that they didn't notice Prototype had manifested and was standing guard next to me, a hand over me protectively. My instructors had immediately freaked out, but when he did nothing else, they took a more vested interest in what was going on. Back inside my head, I was just a little ways from dropping my walls completely to Gospel, having weakened Gospel's attack to tolerable levels when I was pulled out of the connection and the last thing I heard was, "No, don't leave me! Please!" before I was completely removed from the connection and fell into Prototype's waiting hand. I gasped, pulling air into my lungs greedily as the scientists turned to bombard me with questions and noticed Prototype in the hangar. They were quiet for about a minute in which I quietly thanked Prototype as he laid me on the ground and he then returned to standby. I stood and looked at them, "How many pilots have you connected to this IS?" They looked at each other before one of them spoke up, "About 20 or so, but none of them have had the results you are getting." I looked at the one who spoke, "That IS is scared of losing another pilot for whatever reason, probably because you remove them from the program before they could fully connect. Is there a way to talk to the IS without connection?" I asked, breathing hard. Another pointed at a console in the corner, dusty from non-use. "Could you connect it to this IS? I have something to say to her." I said, not caring about the use of 'her' as a description. A couple technicians were summoned to connect the station and I thanked them as they left, walking over to the keyboard and typing up a simple message: "I was pulled out of the system, I'll be back soon." I sent the message and heard Gospel groan, and I looked over to see Gospel's helm had turned to look at me. I waved at her and she groaned again, sounding pleased somehow. This time, Gospel didn't return to standby, but stood proudly in the hangar as I was taken to the medical ward for a full physical after my prolonged connection with the 'Pilot Killer' IS. As I was helped out of the hangar I heard one of the scientists mutter, "Amazing, I've never seen this IS respond so, eagerly. I dare say." I stopped the entourage helping me out and turned to look at the scientist, "She'd prefer if you'd call her Gospel, helps if you know the name of the person you're working with or so I've heard." I called. The scientist looked at me, "Yeah, right kid. Machines that have personalities and names. And aliens are real, too." At that, Gospel turned her helm to look at the scientist and growled, literally growled at him. "Oh, by the way. She's got quite a temper too. Try not to make her too unhappy with you." _

At this, Orimura stopped me, giving me an incredulous look. "You really think I'll believe that. An IS that had personality, not to mention sentience. That's crazy!" She said, looking me in the eye. My eyes didn't lie, just like I wasn't. "That IS, after being connected to a good, 20-30 people, began to develop a sentience based off of other people's emotions and thoughts, not to mention a hate for us. I was one of the first to fight back and look at her as more than just another machine. So, she gave me a chance. Now, where was I?" I asked, having lost my place mentally. "You just told off a scientist after connection for a second time with _Gospel_." She supplied, and I nodded. "Well, as promised, I came back as soon as I could. Which was two days later, after I was cleared for IS use again since I was mentally exhausted from my stand against _Gospel_.

_(Return to Flashback)_

_"__I'm ready." I said, finishing strapping in for my connection to Gospel. The scientist in charge nodded to my statement and motioned for the person responsible for the connection to begin. I closed my eyes and let the connection wash over me, ready for another assault, but was greeted by a scene in front of me instead of the usual blackness. Green rolling hills and a lone tree standing on the crest of a hill next to me was what I took in at first, then I noticed a figure standing under the tree waving their arms to get my attention. I instinctually raised my arm in acknowledgement before making my way up the small hill. As I crested the hill, I noticed that it was night and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I looked at the figure and somehow knew that it was Gospel. She smiled at me, perfect teeth shining in the moonlight and silver hair flowing in the warm breeze. I sat next to her, looking around and remarked, "Well, this is better than being assaulted as soon as I connect." I immediately looked at her, noticing that she was… blushing?! I smiled at her, "How are you, Gospel? Sorry I couldn't come sooner. There was a lot of questions and things to answer after last time we joined." I said, drawing her attention away from the last two times we had connected. "It's alright, I'm feeling great now that you're here, Zeke." She said, looking at me as I looked at her, confused. "How'd you know my name? I never told you that." "I picked it up when we first connected before you pushed me out. Hey! On the topic of the first time we met, where's your partner? I'd like to meet him now that I'm sane again." She asked, smiling and looking around. I connected to Prototype, trying to draw him out with us, but he refused and cut the connection. "Huh, I don't think he wants to come out right now. Not sure why, though." I said, shrugging. She frowned, "Ahh, I just wanted to apologize for the last time we met, I wasn't exactly nice to him when I first felt your connection to him. Could you tell him that for me, if you get the chance?" She asked, looking over at me. "Yeah, I can do that for you." I said, bringing a smile to her face. She hugged me, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She released me from the hug, "Sorry, I just haven't met another IS, ever." She said, the smile falling from her face. I waved it off, "It's alright. He's just protective, the reason he jumped in during our first connection." I said. She smiled at me, I smiled back. "Hey, by any chance could you tell me the time?" I asked, wondering how much more time I had before I had to disconnect. She got a thoughtful look on her face before saying, "It's currently 10:03 a.m. Why'd you ask?" "I was told to disconnect at 10:20 since people are still wary of you." I replied, bringing a confused look to her face, "Why are they wary of me? Did I do something wrong?" She asked, not knowing that she had killed or injured more than 20 people. I took a breath, letting out and saying, "In the real world, you've hurt a lot of people, the reason a lot of the people haven't returned to see you again. Some of the people assigned to work with you are scared of what could happen to me if something goes wrong while I'm connected to you. I'm not, but they still are." I said, not looking at her. Her face distorted into a horrified look, realizing what I was saying. "I hurt those people that came before you? And you still connected to me?" She said, looking at me. I shrugged, "At first, I didn't want to. But I was assigned to try and work with you, so I was connected to you anyway. When I came back out after the first connection, I apparently had done better with you than any of the other pilots, so when I recovered, they hooked me back up and we connected the second time." I said, explaining things to her. "Pilots? What do you mean, Pilots?" She said. I connected to Prototype again, asking him to at least connect with me, which he did. "The reason people are trying to connect with you, is because in the real world you were built to be operated by us humans. You're sentience is making people uncomfortable since it's never happened before on this scale." I said, watching her. "So, I'm an IS too?" She asked, looking down. I nodded, "Yes, and you're one of the most powerful I've ever seen." I said, bringing up a mental picture of her real form and showing it to her. "This is you in my world." I said, pointing at the picture now in her hands._

_I enlarged a part of it, mentally focusing on where the pilot would sit, "I'm right here now, connected to you which is allowing me to join you in this," I said, gesturing around us. "Why are you in there?" She asked, pointing at the cockpit, I gestured and another photo appeared, this time of a Uchigane. "We, as humans, are quite fragile without things to protect us. We are always trying to find things to protect ourselves from harm and from other humans. To better protect ourselves, we create other items that can and use them." I said, explaining how the first IS was created and the uproar that caused in the real world. She seemed to be listening to me, nodding and asking questions. "So, why was I created? From what I can tell, you humans need protection, but you can't protect yourself from other humans?" I nodded at her facts, letting her know that she had her facts correct before answering. "You, Silver Gospel, were made to combat other IS, and larger groups of enemies, whatever they might be." I said, exposing her to her purpose. "That's the reason you were created so powerful compared to this," I said, gesturing to the Uchigane. She nodded, "So, I'm a threat deterrent, then." She summed up, looking at me. I thought about it, "From what I've been told, yes. You are to be a deterrent from other countries attacking us, even if we've agreed to not attack each other with IS." I replied. "People, mainly males like me, are afraid of what an IS can do since basically no male can pilot one. I'm an exception since I can somehow. Females are the only humans that can pilot IS based on compatibility." I said, gesturing to myself, then to her to show the differences in gender. "We are afraid of what IS like you can do, because we don't truly understand you." I said, looking at her. She nodded, understanding. "It's 10:30, you should go." She said, standing. I stood as well, handing her a paper with some numbers written on it. "That's my personal phone number. Message me when you want to do this again, or if you have any questions. Alright?" I asked, stretching. She nodded, smiling at me. "Thanks Zeke, I will. See you later!" She said as I began to disconnect. "We should try doing something in the real world sometime, if you're up to it." I said, halting the process for a bit. She grinned, "I'd like that, give me a chance to flex my wings. I think you'd say." She said, I laughed, "Yeah that sounds about right. Message me to make sure that we can talk when I disconnect, alright?" I asked, starting the process again, looking at her. "Alright, I will." She called after me as I was pulled out of the connection. I opened my eyes to see everyone looking at me as I unstrapped and climbed down from Gospel's cockpit. "Do you know how long you were in there?" One of the scientists asked, looking at me wide eyed. I scratched my head, "A half hour, as ordered. Right?" I asked, looking around. The scientist looked at me and shook his head, "You were connected for 3 and a half hours. It's 1:30 in the afternoon." He said, looking at me. I looked at Gospel, who seemed to give off an embarrassed aura. "Then I was misinformed of the time, I'm sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused." I apologized to the staff that were currently checking my data from the past three hours." "It didn't, since we were planning to see how good your endurance was while connected to her, but you seem like you could have gone even longer than this by the looks of you." My instructor said, gesturing to me as I stood, breathing normally and standing strong. I just smiled, "Well, I did get to sit under the stars with a pretty woman for three and a half hours instead of fight her off." I said as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I motioned for everyone to wait and pulled my phone out, seeing a message from an unregistered number. The message read: "I hope this worked, Zeke. It's Gospel just in case you don't know." I held up my phone for all to see the message. "If you didn't believe me about her before, this is more than enough to convince you of her sentience." I said, gesturing to Gospel's form. I watched as people connected the dots and their jaws dropped in shock. I grinned, "Now if you excuse me, I have a doctor to see." I said as I walked out of the hangar on my way to the medical ward for my post connection physical. I messaged Gospel back, saying: "Yeah, Gospel. It worked perfectly, good job." I put my phone back into my pocket and stepping into the medical ward. I remembered my promise and mentally connected to Prototype, "Just so you know, she wanted to apologize for earlier. And actually meet you on good terms for once." I told him, letting it set in as I followed the doctor's instructions._

"I had formed a connection to _Gospel_ as a friend instead as a pilot. I had to form the bond with _Prototype _since we had a quiet, rushed first meeting." I said with a grin on my face. Orimura looked at me, her face revealed nothing, but her eyes gave away her hidden shocked expression. I finished my drink and crushed the can, setting it in the cooler for disposal later. Orimura finished off hers and it too was crushed and in my cooler before I closed it and placed it back in my suitcase. "You're welcome to this, all you have to do is ask." I said, meaning the alcohol. "I only use it when I have to talk about things like this, gives me plausible deniability of choosing to do it." I said, zipping up the hidden pocket and sitting back down. "I didn't connect with her for a while after that three hour ride. The docs wanted to keep me under observation to be sure I was alright before letting me back in with _Gospel_. During that time of watch, I conversed with _Gospel_ on a number of different topics ranging from the differences between her and other IS to trivial topics like how my day was and what it was like in the real world since she couldn't experience it like I could. I also got _Prototype _and _Gospel _to talk to each other and they were able to become friends, thankfully. I was cleared after another three days of doctors. I was excited to connect with _Gospel_ again, so was _Prototype._ Which was a first." I said.

_(Return to Flashback)_

_I had just turned 11 and the base was throwing a party for me. Well, they made me an actual meal and told me 'Happy Birthday!' before moving on. I enjoyed it and that brought up the topic of birthdays and the difference between IS and human birthdays with Gospel. I did my best to explain with my limited knowledge on both subjects. She was intrigued and I helped her learn more by letting a couple of other people who were more knowledgeable in those subjects explain things for me and answer more questions that she had. I was just glad to see that other people were taking to Gospel like I had, but I was still the only one she would connect with. I was talking with Gospel when we got the news that we had been cleared to operate outside of the hangar. In other words, I'd been deemed worthy by the higher-ups to operate their weaponized IS at full functionality. I was ecstatic and shared the news with Gospel, who shared my enthusiasm. I explained to her that I had to be in the real world for this to work properly, since I'd have to see what was going on. She agreed with me and was alright with connecting fully like usual before, then allowing me back into the real world with a connection to her since it was required. I explained the plan to the rest of the crew, who agreed fully, saying that; "That would probably be best for her, since it'll be a new experience for her." I was fitted with Gospel's standby form, a white bracelet with an angel charm hanging from it along with a sword and shield charm. It was new, having three voices in my head, now that I was linked to Gospel by her standby form like Prototype was linked to me. She was at first unsure of what was going on, but I reassured her that it was alright. "This form makes it easier for us to move around without having to move your IS form around." I explained, mentally showing her what she looked like now instead of her IS form. She approved of it, chuckling at the charms of her standby. I walked to our map room, which was full of different maps showing a multitude of different things, like topography and geography. She was intrigued and connected with the nearby holographic table and pulling up the same maps as were spread out around the room. This of course, caught the attention of passing people who stopped in and watched as I explained things she had questions on, like what states, nations and continents were. I explained to her what these were and the differences between them, pulling the specific pieces and parts up from the map data in the table and used the U.S as an example for the states, then pulling up a world map and showing her the different nations, like the U.S, Europe, Britain, Russia and China along with Japan. For continents, I used the same map and divided the continents up and split them to show for references. She soaked the information up and was able to make sense of it easily. I would smile at her as she was able to use this information to answer more questions without having to ask. People that would come in would ask questions of different topics about landforms and the differences between two different landforms, even if they knew it themselves. She would pull up what data she would need and explain it to them neatly, efficiently and quickly. She was also able to use the table to project herself onto it, allowing others to see what I had before. They would greet her as they would enter and give her a goodbye when they left. I gave her applause as she finished with the last person to enter before we were to rest for the following day, the day we were going to take flight. "I'm so excited about tomorrow," I told the IS as I was walking towards the dorms. I could feel their excitement too, though, not as much from Prototype as Gospel. I fell asleep listening to Prototype and Gospel discussed flight strategies and the differences of their frames and how this would affect their flight characteristics compared to each other. I let them feel my amusement at their conversation as I fell asleep to both of them chatting about different IS related topics. The last thing I remember from that night was thinking, "Those two would be cute together," to which I was greeted by embarrassment from Gospel and confusion from Prototype before awkwardness and...anger?_

_I awoke to a quiet mind, nervousness and excitement from Gospel while Prototype was flashing different things in my mind of what to do and 'how to's to which I chuckled, "We've flown before Prototype, why do I need to see these?" He flared annoyance and explained that, since her frame was extremely different from his, there would be differences that might come up that hadn't during our flight. I nodded my acceptance and we discussed differences all the way to the hangar. I knew there would be a crowd, but there was some faces I didn't recognize in said crowd. Before I introduced myself to everyone, I ducked into the crowd to try and figure out who our mystery guests were. I was able to learn that they were from Israel, the co-creator of Gospel. "Hey Gospel. Can you form a holo of yourself here when I introduce us?" I asked, feeling both the IS's confusion. "So that they have someone to talk to instead of me being a go between for you and them." I answered their confusion. Gospel checked and affirmed that she could before I stepped out of the crowd and walked to the tech crew along with the medical crew and scientists who would be monitoring everything. "Are we ready to go?" I asked, leaning against the tent support they had set up outside for best observation and response if something went wrong. "Yeah, Zeke. We're ready, are you guys ready?" They asked. Gospel popped out on my shoulder, "Yeah, we are." She answered. I nodded and we walked to the center of the hangar. I cleared my throat, gathering everyone's attention. "Hello. I welcome you all here. I'm Private Altec, your IS pilot for today's viewing and test flight. They nodded and said their greetings before I gathered everyone's attention as Gospel made her holo grow to be as tall as I was and stood next to me. Everyone immediately focused on her, and I made the introduction for everyone. "Gentlemen, this is Silver Gospel. Gospel, this is the leaders of the countries that created you." I said as Gospel looked at each of them, "Nice to meet you all in person, or as close as this can get anyway." Gospel greeted, slightly embarrassed. They made their introductions and I looked back at them, "Before her and I take flight, is there any questions you may have for either of us?" I asked. One man raised his hand, an Israeli. "Yes Sir," I said, acknowledging him. "Yes, hello again. This is for Silver Gospel." He turned to her, "What made you choose Private Altec over the rest of the pilots that were selected as compatible for you?" He asked. I looked over at her, also curious. "At first, I was the standard IS A.I, ready to carry out what commanded, but I had a small part of me that was slightly… emotional, I guess. When I would pair with the previous pilots, I would greet them like always, giving my designation and asking for their command. My first test pilot was quite, picky. She had a set way of doing things, but my programming was set in a completely different pattern, so we were unable to sync properly. She tried to override the programming and I would tell them that I couldn't do that. The first and the next five pilots were the same, unable or unwilling to sync with my programming and they were dismissed. The seventh pilot, she was one of the first who tried to sync with my programming, and was probably the first that was able to, but her preferences weren't useable with my presets and since I can't change my presets to match, she was dismissed as well. The first fatality was my eighth test pilot, who was obnoxious and rude. This triggered my emotional programming, if it was programming, to come into play and I reacted, not knowing what I was doing would affect the pilot themselves. I hadn't realized what had been happening and when pilots like the eighth would show up, they would end up with varying degrees of damage, whether physical, mental, or complete failure resulting in their demise. Others tried to change my core programming, but it backfired, killing my forty-ninth pilot when she tried to change my programming mentally instead of through a computer like normal. Private Altec, however, was connected and I reacted as usual, filtering through his mind to figure out what he would do, but he did something the others didn't, he threw blocks between him and myself. He had help from his IS, Digital Prototype. Detecting this new IS and deducing it was a new attempt to change my programming, I lashed out at his IS, figuring that removing the IS would remove Private Altec from me since it would ruin his plan. Instead of letting me remove his IS, Altec joined with his IS and fought me off. I hate to say it, not without heavy damage themselves. Altec fell unconscious after the crew pulled him from the system and he was in this state for three days, during which I used what data was pulled from him and his IS while they were connected and learned what I could of them. What didn't escape my notice was that they had acted defensively instead of offensively like I had thought they were. I was unsure as to why, and unaware of what had happened to Private Altec. So I was surprised when I feel the Private reconnecting to my systems. I react as usual, moving into his mind and searching for whatever plan was concocted this time, but all the time searching for a point to connect to as well. I was giving him a chance when I couldn't find anything when he raised his walls again. I didn't detect the IS this time and deduced that I must have damaged it well enough to put it out of action. I attacked his walls, trying to break through. This of course, caused strain on Private Altec himself and he was forced to slowly lower his walls. He, and I gathered this after we were connected and talked things over that he wasn't weakening, but allowing me more freedom into his consciousness. I felt the usual sequence start to pull him out and he felt, reluctant to leave himself. I called out for him to not leave, but he was pulled out. I thought that was it before I received a message, which was obviously from Altec, telling me that he was unwillingly pulled and would recover before returning to me. He recovered, not unconscious this time, and returned three days later and we started this partnership during the third connection. I had felt in the second connection that he wasn't looking at me as just another machine, but he was giving me freedom, if I'd give him some. We compromised and I later met his IS. We've been working together with Altec and developing this three-way partnership and are ready to demonstrate it here to all of you today." She finished her long explanation, shedding light on her reasons and the fact that she hadn't understood what she had done. I looked back to the crowd to see a lot of thoughtful faces, and one farther in the back, but he radiated anger. "Is there something wrong, sir? Or do you need clarification of something from Gospel's explanation." I asked, drawing the rest of the hangar's attention as I put this person in the spotlight. He stepped forward, "I too, have tested positive in the ability to use IS. May I?" He asked, revealing to me that another male was positive in the ability of IS usage. He gestured to Gospel's bracelet, obviously asking me for it. I looked up at him and answered, "That's not up to me, sir. You'll have to ask her about that." I said, gesturing to Gospel's holo. He gave me a look before turning to Gospel and repeating his question. I looked at Gospel, mentally saying, "If you don't want to, tell him. It's alright if you do or don't, I am glad to have met you and been able to help you through this." She gave it a good thinking, then asked, "How do you fight? When you've used an IS, which I can tell you have done, how did you fight with them?" He listed off an attack type, mainly CQC. "That doesn't fit my attack style type, I'm afraid. I'm sorry, but I must decline." She said, shaking her head. The man seemed angry that she had refused him and made a grab for the bracelet on my left arm. I had caught the motion out of the corner of my eye, but was too slow to react, but Proto wasn't. He materialized his IS arm over her bracelet, blocking the man from reaching her. He looked at me, "REMOVE YOUR IS, NOW!" He demanded. I was still shocked it had happened. "I can't, sir." I replied, wide eyed. He gave me a look of pure hatred before looking for Prototype's standby form. "What is your IS's standby form? And where is it located?" He demanded, twisting me left and right, looking for a necklace or other piece of jewelry. "Prototype's standby form is a tattoo located on my left shoulder blade on my back." I informed him, pulling the shirt down to show him said tattoo. At this, he let loose what was most definitely curses in Israeli. One of my CO's looked at me, silently questioning me on the truth of my statement. I looked back at him, nothing but the truth behind my eyes. He nodded and said something to the man standing next to him. The man locked eyes with me and seeing my conviction, said something to my CO before saying something to the man who was still yelling in front of me. The man turned and shouted something at him, who was apparently his CO. The man's CO's eyes narrowed before he said something that cowed the man immediately. Then the Israeli's CO turned to me and said, "Young man, can you ask your IS to remove his arm so that we can discuss this, all of us." He said, meaning the IS's as well. I asked Proto to return and deploy his holo and reassured Gospel that we'd protect her. She mentally agreed and returned to everyone's sight, saying; "Just like pilot forty-nine." At that, the man's eyes widened and he turned white and shivered, even though it was a decent 75 degrees in the hangar. I asked everyone to follow me, leading them to the Map Room, which was now devoid of any paper maps thanks to Gospel. I directed everyone into the room, taking my place as the center of the room by the table as the rest took seats in the university classroom style room, just more comfortable. I asked the IS to display on the table verbally so that everyone would know what I was asking. Gospel appeared on the table, hands behind her back. Prototype took a little longer, but appeared next to Gospel in a similar stance. I was about to say something when I heard one of the general's whisper; "Reminds me of the Academy, sitting here." Without thinking, I said; "Well sir, pay attention. Class is about to start." I grinned and the room erupted in laughter. I looked at Gospel's avatar, "Gospel, could you give us a description of what your attack style is? Visuals would be helpful." I added, taking full advantage of the holographic capabilities of the room. "Certainly, allow me to enlighten you all to myself." She said, drawing a small laugh out of the room. She started by describing her frame and how it was built with speed, maneuverability, and toughness. "My frame is very hard to come by as those three characteristics aren't usually all together in one frame. So yes, while I do have the speed and maneuverability for a CQC IS, I'm also a tank, built to take hits while dealing massive amounts of damage in return." She clarified, bringing up schematics and data along with a model of her frame, pointing out each piece that allowed her to have all three of these characteristics. She pointed to her 'angel wings' as the rest of the base had dubbed them, "These, enable me to reach my high maneuverability and speeds, and my highest firepower concentration is located here as well." She highlighted the material her frame was made of. It had a complicated and long name I won't try to pronounce, but she continued on; "This material is similar to the Dragon Skin from the early 2000's, used on troops when the U.S was overseas in Iraq. But it was made from a tougher material while not sacrificing weight. It's still lightweight, but can take a harder hit as well. This is the biggest part of what makes me able to have all three characteristics listed earlier." She said. "And since I have reached my first shift. I'm basically locked in this frame, since a second shift has never been reported or unlocked." She added, gazing at each person in the room. "This is what makes Gospel so hard to use, since she has already reached first shift and a second is unlikely to happen." I included, cluing everyone in to the impossibility of usage. "While most people would scrap an IS like this and start over, due to the hardship of finding a pilot willing and/or able to match Gospel's style. I suggest not, one because of her sentience, and two, because she is useful." I said. Everyone nodded their agreement, except for the guy from earlier. _

_I gestured to Prototype, "Your turn, buddy." I said. He nodded at me and accessed his data and schematics. "Due to my similar attack style, Altec can pilot both of us. And while Gospel's weaponry is designed for widespread destruction, I'm a more fluid attack style. While I'd prefer ranged attacks over CQC battles, I can engage in both fluidly. I'm a customizable frame that is fluid in my styles due to my similarity to the French second generation frame, the Raphael Revive. The Revive is designed to be able to exchange attack types, it also can fit different styles, user's personal preference, if I may say so." He said, then Prototype continued; "While I am similar to the Revive in frame, that's where I stop in similarities. I was built with a core that is almost twice as powerful as the Revive's standard core, allowing me to have more powerful bus slot fillers without sacrificing more bus slots to use heavier fillers like the Revive has to." He informed. I nodded my thanks to him and stepped back to the table, leaning on it. "The reason I'm having them do this is to show the reason I'm able to pilot both. I too, prefer long range combat to CQC. And like Prototype said, Gospel is widespread, while Prototype is a more precise destruction. But Gospel can focus most of her firepower in a smaller direction, shrinking the destruction amount or focus fire on a group of anything really. Gospel is what I like to call, 'Anti-everything' while Prototype is a more 'Anti-IS, Anti-Personnel unit. If it ever came to those, that is." I added. "Now, if there aren't any more questions, I have a flight to make." I said, waiting for someone to ask before walking out of the room. I was followed by the crowd and we were joined by more people as word spread that I was going to fly. I walked into the hangar and was met by most of the base personnel waiting for me. I waved and smiled as the hangar erupted into sound. Cheers and whistling filled the air as I walked towards the doors leading out of the hangar and the freedom that was the sky. I could feel Gospel's wings aching to feel the wind and her excitement and nervousness. I reassured her and we came to a stop outside the hangar doors. _

_I called Gospel and she formed around my body, adjusting to my size as her frame materialized from wherever it goes. I felt the connection begin and strengthen as we synced with each other and I let a smile onto my face as I felt her power fill my mind, her capabilities coming into focus and becoming my own as we synced. As soon as we were connected and ready to fly, a challenger approached us. I looked at the Uchigane as it flew towards us and focused on the pilot, "It's the Israeli from before," I said as everyone else took notice of the IS in front of me now. "What are you doing?" I asked, publicly so everyone could hear me. The Israeli pulled the IS's sword and took a swing at me, I ducked underneath it and closed the distance between us. I grabbed his wrist and latched on and tossed him away from the hangar, protecting the VIP's inside. "I'll ask again, what are you doing?" I said, looking at the IS in front of me. I mentally discusses options with Gospel while watching the IS get back on its feet. "Try these, they're the least powerful weaponry I have," Gospel said, highlighting said weaponry. I agreed and powered up the weapons, hearing the hum of the energy building up as I tried one last time, "Last time I'll ask, what is your plan here?" I asked. He just charged again, so I fired. The bolts of energy hit the Uchigane and pushed it back to where it had landed after my toss and then some. The Uchigane went into its standby phase and kneeled. The Israeli tried in vain to force the IS to move, but it sat unresponsive. He screamed his frustration, being trapped in the IS till someone unlocked it from its safety measures. I walked the distance between us and picked up the locked IS, and jetted us back to base, landing right where this started, in front of the hangar. I set the IS down and landed Gospel between it and the hangar as the VIP's swarmed out under my protective stance. Gospel's wings were raised high, making it look larger and more intimidating. "How hard did you hit him?" One of the tech's asked. I answered, my eyes never leaving the IS. "It was the weakest weaponry available outside of using my fists." I answered, crossing my arms. "Well, he's out cold. Probably from the double impact." Another replied. I shrugged, "As long as he's alive, I'm okay with it."_

(Return to Present)

"I never piloted _Silver Gospel_ again. She understood my reasons behind it and we said our goodbyes as they brought her to the techs and I never saw her again. I figured they had locked her away until we had need of her. But seeing her again shook me up, something about seeing her form again bothered me. And I don't know why that is." I said, looking down as I finished my story/explanation. "But this _Silver Gospel_ is named_ Silvario Gospel_, and it is also unmanned." Orimura said, trying to make sense of this. Then Orimura had a thought, "How fast could she fly?" She asked out of the blue. I thought back, trying to remember, then I did, "She could fly about as fast as any of ours, except for Houki's _Akatsubaki. Akatsubaki_ is faster than _Gospel_. Why?" I asked, intrigued as to where she was going with this. "Well, then this isn't your _Gospel_ then." She answered with a smile, "This _Gospel _is flying nearly supersonic, and _Akatsubaki_ is the only one that can catch up." I breathed a sigh of relief, glad that this had been cleared up. "It is American and Israeli built though, just like _Gospel_. From what I know, it's basically a supercharged version of her." Orimura said, and my smile disappeared. "So they upgraded her with a newer version, after they sealed her away. Heartless bastards," I muttered the last part. Orimura stood, signaling me to do the same and follow her as we walked out of my room, after I grabbed a small bag from my suitcase. I followed Orimura to a decent sized hut, holding the door like a gentleman and ushered Orimura inside and followed her in, pausing to open the bag and slip its contents out of the bag and into my pocket. I walked in to find the rest of the group sitting there already. Char looked at me, worried before I flashed her a smile and thumbs up and following Orimura's instructions to join her in front of a holographic table. I smiled at the memory and slipped my hand into my pocket. "Altec has had firsthand experience with the IS that this one is based off of. So he will be filling you in on all the details and answering any questions about this IS." Orimura informed the group, nodding to me to begin. I nodded and took a step forward into the holographic table. "Could you pull up any and all data that we have on the mystery IS and display it here?" I asked the tech sitting at a computer station. She looked at Orimura, who nodded and the tech displayed my requested data. "Alright, here's what I can tell you about the IS from what I know of the original _Gospel_. Their speed and maneuverability is above par, even for most third-gen IS. I'm not completely sure on whether or not _Akatsubaki _can match it in speed or maneuverability, since I'm not familiar with its stats like the _Gospel's_…" as I said this, a window popped up, displaying _Akatsubaki's _data. I nodded my thanks and compared the two. "Alright, update on the speed and maneuverability comparison. _Akatsubaki _can match the speed, but not the maneuverability of this IS as of yet." I said, looking at Houki as I said this. "What about firepower? Can either of us match or beat it?" Laura asked. I shook my head, "No, no one could have matched the original's firepower today, but this IS can and may have gained a little more." I said, catching everyone off guard with that statement. "Well, I shouldn't say that. You, Ichika, can match it when you use your one-off ability, but that only lasts as long as your shielding does." Everyone gasped at the news, and Ichika became the center of attention before I cleared my throat and continued, "This IS was created as a deterrent from IS attack during the beginning of the second-gen IS revolution from the first-gen IS's. I had the pleasure of working with the original _Gospel,_ and its armor, speed, maneuverability and damage output far outweigh anything we could throw at it. This new _Gospel, _however, is even faster, more maneuverable, higher firepower and probably tougher armor than the original. As far I knew at the time when I was working with the first _Gospel_, the only weakness was its lack of CQC weapons besides its own two fists. Looking at this data, its CQC capabilities are unknown so that may have changed. The _Gospel _I knew was a manned version, with a slightly unstable A.I due to its somewhat bloody history with pilots. I was the first, and last of the pilots that could sync and use the _Gospel_ at its full potential, even if I only got a taste of its power." I informed everyone, holding my free hand up and holding my pointer and thumb a little ways apart from each other as a visual. "So you actually piloted the original version of that thing?" Rin asked, pointing at the displayed model of the _Gospel_. I grinned, "Oh no, it was worse than that. I didn't just pilot the original, I was its only friend." I replied. Of course, no one took me seriously on that part and laughed at what they thought was a joke, except for Orimura and I. I looked at her and patted my pocket, then winked and pulled out a silver bracelet with two charms on it, an angel and a sword and shield. Orimura's jaw dropped when she laid eyes on what I had in my hand, then looked at me confused. "It's my best kept secret yet," I said, slipping on the bracelet as everyone continued to laugh. I walked over to Orimura and whispered loud enough to hear over the laughter, "Mind bringing everyone outside after they finish? I'd like to catch up with an old friend." I asked, smiling at her. She waved me out the door, giving me permission. I bowed respectfully to her and walked out as the sound of laughter grew quieter till the door shut, but I was already gone.

"Welcome back, _Gospel._ It's good to see you again," I said as I stepped out the door and took off, _Gospel's _familiar form appeared around me as we took the flight we never got the chance to four years ago. I felt her probe my mind till she was sure it was me that was talking with her, then her joy flooded my senses and I cried tears of joy as we met again after four years of silence. Much of it because I couldn't exactly wear her bracelet around at the base. She took notice that we were flying and we enjoyed the sensations of flying in the warm breeze under the stars. I felt her unspoken joy and amazement of her first flight and remembered back when I felt that same feeling as my own with _Prototype._ _"How… Why… When…?" _She tried to ask me, but the questions were just all trying to be said at once so I answered her. "How? I had a false copy made that would pass the IS scanners. When? Right after I found out that you were to be stored till you were needed. Why? Because you were my first and best friend, and I don't leave them behind." I answered her questions as I thought of them. _"Thank you, Zeke. Thank you, so much!" _She said in my head. I mentally hugged her, glad to be able to talk to her after so long. "You don't know how many times I almost connected with you just to hear your voice again, _G._ I missed you too." I said, choking up. I received an alert from Orimura saying that they were headed outside now, I replied that I would be right there and we almost matched the speed of her twin before slowing down as the kids came out one at a time and looked around, confused as to why they had to leave the hut. They were then joined by Orimura, who looked up at us as we drifted down to land in front of the gang, whose jaws dropped simultaneously when they caught sight of _Gospel _and me. I took the helmet off and looked at each and every one of them as they took in _Gospel's _winged form. Many compliments were thrown around and _Gospel _was preening under the attention she was receiving. I snorted, not realizing my mistake before I heard Rin ask, "What's so funny?" The rest of the gang looked at me, waiting for my answer before I had _Gospel_ go into standby and wait before I called to show herself. "What's so funny? I'll tell you what's so funny. This whole situation is hilarious to me, why is that? Because none of you realized something. I held up my wrist, the bracelet catching everyone's eye before I called, "_Gospel,_ do you mind helping me explain to my friends why this is funny to me?" Everyone looked at me like I was nuts, then we heard a voice say, "Sure, Zeke. I don't mind helping a friend out every now and then." They looked around before focusing on me as _Gospel_ materialized next to me in her holo, silver hair swinging a non-existent breeze. Her blue eyes filled with mirth and a small smile on her face. "Everybody, meet the original, _Silver Gospel._ _Gospel,_ these are my friends. There's Cecilia, Charlotte, Houki, Ichika, Laura and Rin. All of them believed I was joking when I said I was your friend, isn't that right guys?" I asked after gesturing to all of them as I introduced them. They looked down, embarrassed at their earlier actions when _Gospel _remembered something I had said earlier, "What do you mean, 'the original'?" She asked, hurt that something had taken her place. I comforted her, mentally saying, _"The U.S and Israel think you're locked up somewhere. And instead of bringing you out, they used your frame and made an unmanned, supercharged version of you. That's why I grabbed you, since you're the only other expert here on yourself. And we need you, badly."_ I said with a mental smirk. She shot me a look before disappearing back into the bracelet. "Alright, now that that's out of the way. Let's go back inside and talk battle plans." Everyone quickly moved back inside, I stayed a second longer. _"Are you going to be okay? I know it's a lot to take in, but I'm here to help like I always was, and always will be." "Yeah, I'm alright, and I'll be fine after we waste this fake version of me off this planet!" She said, getting angry at the thought of being replaced. "You can never be replaced to me, G. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not." "Good to know. Alright, let's not keep them waiting any longer."_ I agreed and we talked strategy for a while before coming up with a plan. "Since Ichika and I are the only ones that can truly stand toe to toe with _Silvario, _we're definitely going, but I'd prefer another IS with us." I said, after a half hour of deliberation and planning. "Teaching staff will be in the training units locking down the air and sea routes to keep civilians out of the area of operation, since this is live fire, no restrictions. This IS packs a hard punch. _Gospel _and I took on an Uchigane and, using the weakest weapons it had, put the Uchigane to zero shield in one hit. That's 300+ damage in the weakest weapon. Now, this _Gospel _may be able to do more than that with these unknown upgrades." I informed the group, the table updating itself as I spoke. "_G, _what's our timeframe for this operation?" "You'll have about 50 minutes from now before the target is in operation range, after that, it's however long it takes for either Ichika to run out of shields or take down the new me." She said, appearing on the table as the table played through the scenario. If Ichika can't, then it'll be up to Altec and me to take it down, which could take a while depending on the skill of this A.I. That's my only unknown in this besides the lack of hand-to-hand data." "_Gospel_ and I can get there in time, but for Ichika to get there in time, he'd have to use _Ignition Boost _to do that. That reduced the amount of time he has to use his one-off against the _Silvario_." I said, thinking about the different variables coming into play against us. I heard something shift above me and looked up to see two pink and white bunny ears. I groaned, my hand rubbing my face as I said; "Tabane, get out of the vents. I know you're there." Orimura looked up and saw what I saw, then sighed and basically mimicked my posture. Tabane did as I asked and came out of the vent, barreling towards Orimura. "I have something to add to your plan, if you want to hear it." She said, rubbing up against Orimura and I as we both said, "Get Out!" simultaneously. "Listen, by a long shot. I think it's the _Akatsubaki's _turn." At that, Orimura looked at Tabane like she was insane, the rest of the class was confused and Houki was stunned. I just sighed and mentally asked, _"Would it work, G? If it does, we might have our way to transport Ichika out there instead of dragging him out there between Cecilia and me." _She used the data on _Akatsubaki _and ran a scenario in my head. I watched it play out, _"It'd get him out there, then would be good Close Range support and Recovery if Ichika can't land a solid hit before his shields are gone." _I sighed, "It could work, Orimura. I verified it." I said, being vague about how I verified the change. Orimura caught on as did the rest of the group, except Tabane. "How'd you verify that so quickly? Not even I can do it that quickly." She pestered me, but I kept a tight lip about how, slipping my hand into my pocket to hide _Gospel's _bracelet from view. "Well, if it'd work. I'd use it. It's the best option we've got, since Cecilia's packet might not be able to handle what we're about to get into." Char said, speaking up from over with the rest of the group. Orimura spoke up, "Then that's what we'll do. Houki, Ichika and Altec will fly out and engage _Silvario_. The rest of you are on standby until I say so." She said, finalizing it with a clap of her hands. "But _Prototype _can't match any of the _Silvario's _stats, so why's he going?" Tabane questioned, pointing a finger at me. I looked at her, "You should know, since you were there when the government took the reason I'm going away," I said, restraining my anger as I remembered Tabane's delighted face as she was handed _Gospel's _bracelet. "How is she by the way? I meant to ask, but haven't had the chance to ask." I said, glaring at her. Tabane, for once, had nothing to say. "That's what I thought, good day Ms. Shinonono." I said, walking out the door with a long stride. I was able to get out the door before I started laughing. "Oh my God! She actually thought that she had you!" I started laughing again, _Gospel _laughing in my head, _"Did you see her face? She wasn't disappointed that you lost me, she was disappointed that I was apparently broken when she received me." Gospel_ gasped out between simulated breaths. I laughed all the harder at that, just being able to get myself under control as the rest of the group came out, smirks on their faces. "She tried to play the whole thing off, till Orimura looked at her and went, 'I know about them,' Tabane shut up so fast. It was all I could do not to laugh!" Char squeezed out before she and the rest of the group burst out laughing. I heard other comments about how, "I've never seen someone shut their mouth so fast!" and "Oh my God, I haven't seen my sister look like that in years!" among a couple others. I cracked up again and we all had a good laugh. We made our way to the hotel and grabbed something to eat before Orimura and Tabane made their way into the hotel and we were amassed down at the beach again so that Tabane could make necessary adjustments to _Akatsubaki _while the rest of us talked about different things and I answered some questions about _Gospel, _making it look like it was hard to bring it up while I was actually trying not to laugh. After the adjustments were finished, Houki, Ichika and I were on our way to meet _Silvario. _Tabane had been escorted off the island personally by Orimura, who made sure she was gone before actually cracking a smile at our antics the whole day.

_"__Look out Silvario, here we come!"_

"Look out Silvario, here we come!" _Gospel _and I said as we flew onwards to meet this fake.


	10. Get Ready, Whoever You Are

**Infinite Stratos: Digital Prototype (I don't own **_**Infinite Stratos**_**)**

_Get Ready/ Your Name Is..._

_Previously…_

_After the adjustments were finished, Houki, Ichika and I were on our way to meet Silvario. Tabane had been escorted off the island personally by Orimura, who made sure she was gone before actually cracking a smile at our antics the whole day._

_"Look out Silvario, here we come!"_

_"Look out Silvario, here we come!" Gospel and I said as we flew onwards to meet this fake._

"Alright, let's go over the plan again." I said over the channel linking Houki, Ichika and I together so that we could talk to each other. I moved alongside Houki in her _Akatsubaki _with _Gospel._ "What's the first part of the plan?" I asked, quizzing them on what they remembered. "Ichika and I will engage the target while you and _Gospel _watch it and gather what data you two can on the capabilities of the IS. If Ichika isn't able to disable or destroy the _Silvario,_ _Gospel _is to engage while I get Ichika out of the area to keep him from sustaining any injury or extra IS damage. " I nodded my head in affirmation at Houki, having described the plan perfectly. "Good job, Houki. Well done. Anything to add to that, Ichika?" I asked, allowing Ichika a chance to say something. "No, Houki covered it quite well. I have nothing to add to her answer." He said, looking at me as he replied. I nodded, "Alright then." I checked the satellite feed being sent to my HUD from back at the hotel. "Alright, get ready everybody. We're coming up on our intercept point and we're right on time." I said, clearing my head of any distractions. The two of them gave different affirmations before focusing on the fight ahead. "Ichika, don't activate your one-off till you have an easy opening. We can't afford to waste any energy out here." I told the other male, who nodded in understanding. I nodded back and gained altitude for a better view, activating _Gospel's _sensors and advanced optics which allowed me better sight and faster data gathering than on my own. "_Ready G? We're about to see which of these angels will be falling from the sky today." _I asked, feeling her determination and anxious energy, wanting to engage the _Silvario _instead of hanging back and waiting. "_We need to see what this IS is capable of before we engage it, G. You know that as well as I do. Besides, I'm expecting to get at least a little action in before this day is through." _I said, attempting to placate the energetic IS. "_I know that, but I still wish we were engaging first."_ She said, mentally jumping up and down in my head. I grinned, then checked the feed again, "Get ready. Target will be in our area of operation in 3, 2, 1, now!" I said, using _Gospel's _advanced scanners to pinpoint _Silvario_, then sent the location and live feed from my HUD to the other two. Houki adjusted _Akatsubaki_ so that they'd intercept the IS in the middle of our AO (Area of Operation). "Heads up, the _Silvario _is moving at supersonic speeds. You'll have one chance to at least get its attention if not disable it before we lose our window." I said, moving my eyes between the different screens on my HUD, checking their time to intercept and watched as they closed with the _Silvario. _"Time to intercept, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Now!" I said, watching as the _Akatsubaki _seemed to collide with the _Silvario_, but at the last second, darted beneath it as Ichika activated his one-off and swung at the IS. What none of us expected was for the _Silvario _to stop its forward motion seconds before Ichika's attack would have made contact with its torso. "Target has stopped. Engage! Engage! Engage!" I called out over the channel and heard Ichika say something that I lost over the sound of _Silvario_ turning to face the duo and unleashing its arsenal at them. Houki began evasive maneuvers while Ichika blocked or deflected what she couldn't miss. "Nice moves." I complimented as I turned my focus back to the _Silvario_. "_G, scan that knockoff. Let's see what this thing can do!" _I said, glaring at the _Silvario._ It paid _Gospel _and I no mind as it continued firing at the fleeing duo. "_My scanners can't break through, it's blocking my scans somehow." _I heard _Gospel _say in my head, "_Proto, your scanners are designed for this. Can you do it?" _I asked, connecting to _Prototype_. He gave me a mental nod, then patched into _Gospel's _scanners and replaced them with his own. "_Compare gathered specs and data to Gospel's own for comparison. I want to know what they did different with this one._" I ordered, using _Gospel's _winged weaponry and intercepting some shots that were to impact _Akatsubaki._ "Thanks for that , there wasn't anything we could do about those." Houki said, breathing hard as she sent her IS into another spin as she gained altitude.

I watched as _Silvario _filled the air between it and the duo with fire. I brought _Gospel's _full arsenal online and released my own salvo, intercepting a good percentage of the shots. Then I caught sight of Ichika's _Byakushiki _as it dropped towards the _Silvario_ from above, sword pointed downward as Ichika dropped quickly towards _Silvario._ I heard him let out a cry as he plummeted closer to the IS. _Silvario_ looked at Ichika as he yelled, focusing fully on him. I took advantage of its distraction to land a few hits on its back and wings, damaging the armor and weapons located there. As it was recovering, Ichika reached a apparently predetermined distance and reactivated his one off, swinging his sword at _Silvario _again. _Silvario _caught on and evaded his attack, gaining altitude swiftly and firing again, the bolts speeding towards Ichika as he looked around for the IS. I used my weaponry again to intercept shots again before _Akatsubaki _collided with _Byakushiki, _knocking both of them out of harm's way. But it also dropped their shields lower. "Hows your energy, Ichika?" I called, focused on _Silvario _as it seemed to ready another attack. "I've lost half of my shields, mostly from taking hits neither of us could deal with." He replied, grasping _Akatsubaki's _armor, ready to go again. "Alright, let me know when you lose three-quarters and we're pulling out." I ordered as the duo took off again, rocketing towards the waiting _Silvario_. I readied a salvo for intercepting _Silvario's _attack. "_What have you two got?" _I asked the two IS who were murmuring in the back of my mind about something. They stopped and gave me a look before continuing to whisper and gesture as they discussed. I sighed and caught sight of _Silvario _going into a spin, releasing its prepared salvo. I wondered on the reason for the spin, releasing my own salvo to intercept the shots in front of _Akatsubaki _and _Byakushiki_. They sped up, closing the distance as Ichika readied yet another strike. I prepped and fired a salvo at _Silvario, _using it's spin technique from earlier and watching as the salvo spread out before seeking its pre-programmed target. "_Good to know." _I thought as I stored the information in my growing data collection and rising to the same height as the others. "_Pull them back, Zeke. NOW!" _I heard my IS say before _Silvario _dropped below Houki and Ichika and fired close range. Ichika forcefully spun them, placing himself between the rounds and Houki. _Quick thinking, man. But you just sacrificed yourself and this whole operation._ I thought, signalling a struggling Houki to get Ichika and head back, to which she nodded and did as I requested, grabbing the unconscious Ichika and starting the flight back. I turned from the duo as they left the AO and focused on _Silvario._ "_What was that, guys? And what do you have, since we're about to be engaged." _I said as _Silvario _swung into a dive, headed towards us. "_Alright, from what we can tell. Silvario is basically the same as we are. It's just got a slightly more powerful core and lighter weight armor, while somehow not sacrificing any loss in armor durability or firepower." _I heard _Prototype _say, _Gospel _agreeing with him as she stepped forward. "_Also, after gaining access to the main programming of the IS. We found that Silvario is programmed with a number of attacks that it can use, but only those that are programmed. It's not a thinking A.I. It's just following how it was programmed when attacking or being attacked. Also, dodge left." _I heard, doing as told and just barely escaping a barrage from _Silvario. "The Silvario isn't equipped with any hand-to-hand equipment either. So fist fighting if you get in close." Prototype _added as I released a withering amount of fire in all directions, forcing the _Silvario _to retreat. "Any idea why it went rogue?" I asked, not bothering to ask mentally anymore. "_None so far. We're still working on that." Gospel _said as they returned to sifting through what was apparently _Silvario's _data. "Keep on it, I'll keep it busy." I said, boosting upwards into the sky.

"_Gospel, _can you relinquish all IS control to me so you can focus on the data while I handle _Silvario_?" I asked, spinning as more shots flew around me, missing by inches. _Gospel _nodded and I gained control of the rest of the _Silver Gospel's _frame. "Where are Ichika and Houki now? Are they safe?" I asked, turning and returning fire at _Silvario _as it chased after me. "_Ichika is safe Houki and Akatsubaki however, are returning to the AO to re-engage." Gospel_ informed me. I growled and opened two channels, one to Houki, the other to Orimura. "Instructor, Mission Failure. Ichika and Houki have fallen back and I am covering their retreat. However, after making sure Ichika was safe, _Akatsubaki _has returned to the AO and seems to be trying to re-engage the target. What are your orders?" I asked, firing at _Silvario _again, making it keep its distance and keep it from getting a full lock on me. "Intercept _Akatsubaki _and return to base." I nodded at her image in acknowledgement before firing one final salvo at _Silvario _and speeding off towards Houki. I now connected to the _Akatsubaki's _channel, "Houki, I've been ordered to retreat. Fall back now!" "No, I can do this! _Akatsubaki _can do this!" Houki retorted. I was about to reply when I caught sight of _Akatsubaki _as it roared past me. I turned to grab her and saw a ship on the water. I tried to figure out who it was when _Silvario _fired, forcing my attention away. I moved between _Silvario _and the apparent poaching vessel, trying to catch what rounds would undoubtedly destroy the boat. "What are you doing?" Houki yelled, noticing I was on the defensive. "There's a boat below us. It's an illegal vessel, most likely poachers." I said, intercepting a couple more rounds before a group of them blew past me. "So what? They're criminals, let them.." "Don't you dare finish that sentence, Houki Shinonono! Don't you dare." I said, fixing her with a glare. She thought better of trying to say anything and I covered her as _Silvario _took advantage of her inactivity and fired a full salvo. I barely stayed conscious until the salvo finished and I grabbed _Akatsubaki _and took off out of the AO, putting as much distance between us and _Silvario_ as quickly as possible. We landed on the island and I fell to my knees as the injuries and damage to _Gospel _caught up to me and I fell unconscious as _Gospel _went into standby.

_(In My Head) *unconscious*_

"Dammit Houki! Why did you do that?" I yelled as I paced back and forth in the mental office. _Proto_ and _Gospel _were sitting at two desks. There were folders and papers strewn about the office as they shuffled through and organized the data that we had been able to collect. I continued pacing till something caught my eye and I focused on an empty weapon rack mounted on the wall above _Gospel's _head. I remembered something and turned to see another weapon rack above _Proto's _head. Unlike the one above _Gospel, _this rack had rifles, SMG's, knives, swords, etc. "Are these the weapons we are able to use when we're fighting, _Proto_?" I asked, recognising a few of the weapons. He nodded, "Yes, they are. This is where the weapons go till we need them. See how some of them are locked or seemed less clear than others?" He said, pointing to those that were like he had described, mainly the swords and a few of the guns. I nodded, "Those are ones that I have the data for, but can't access for some reason." He said, shrugging. I looked at each of the weapons, "Most of the weapons that you can't access are ones that I'm not completely comfortable with or won't use. Like these swords," I said, gesturing to said swords, "I've never used anything like them before, so I'm not comfortable with using them. Some of these guns are the same, but this here." I said, hands resting on a cloth covered weapon, even though it was easy to discern what it was under it. "This shoulder mounted sniper rifle was stored within your original data. Its purpose was Anti-IS in nature and being a kid whose only friends were IS. I wasn't comfortable using something that could kill them, so I locked it away in your programming. I swore to never use it as long as I piloted an IS," I said, pulling the cloth away from the weapon which signalled to _Proto's _core programming that it was usable and available for manufacture onto the IS. He put a hand to his chin in thought as the weapon's specs were downloaded into him now that the restrictions had been lifted. "I see what you mean by it being designed as an 'Anti-IS' weapon." He said. A screen popped up, showing the specs for the weapon. "How do you know that?" _Gospel _asked, looking over our shoulders at the screen. "It seems like a normal weapon to me," She said, looking between the two of us. "This weapon's data was given to us by the U.S Government right after second-gen IS began production and you were announced to the world." _Proto _said, checking the receiving date on the data. I nodded, "I uploaded it to _Prototype _so that I could check it's specs and get him started on production of it, then I noticed this." I said, pointing to the name and description provided for me. It read:

_Name: "Angel of Death"_

_Description: This weapon is to be used in any Anti-IS situations that could arise. We are equipping this weapon to IS: DIGITAL PROTOTYPE and its pilot Private Altec, for use against IS: SILVER GOSPEL in the event that the IS goes rogue and is uncontrollable by normal means._

_Gospel's _hands covered her mouth as I read the description of the weapon. I lowered my head in shame, having read the whole thing by memory. "As soon as I read that, I halted _Prototype's _production sequence and sent the data as far into his system as I could before locking it away from my use. If you remember, when we were going to take our first test flight and we were describing specs for each of you. A lot of people were afraid of what you could do, _Gospel_. They saw you as a weapon. And there's only one thing to do when you find a weapon that seems unbeatable." I said, pausing. "You make a weapon designed to fight that weapon." I finished. _Gospel _looked at the weapon, afraid. I sighed, "There's nothing that I've ever been able to do to remove this data. It coded into _Prototype _after I uploaded it. I tried to get it removed by professionals, but to do so would most likely damage _Prototype _himself in the process." I informed, not seeing _Prototype _move towards the weapon and pick it up. I heard the rifle move and turned to see _Prototype _in his IS form pick up the rifle, pause for a second, then bring the rifle down on his raising knee. The rifle shattered, dissipating as the data became corrupted and I looked to see most of the weapons I had come to love using with _Prototype _became corrupted as well and dissipate as well. Soon the rack was empty of any weapons, except for the pistols I always used, the swords that were still blurry, and one new weapon. I walked over to the rack again and tapped the weapon, prompting a window to open up. The wording was instead coding, so I let _Prototype _handle it as I walked over and tried to comfort _Gospel, _who was shaking on the floor. "Hey, it's alright. It's gone now. _Proto _destroyed it. You're okay, you're safe." I said, kneeling next to her and hugging her to me. Sfe fisted her hands in my t-shirt and cried. She cried because the people she had vowed to protect, no matter the cost, had turned their backs on her and had tried to give her friends a way to kill her. "Those bastards." I heard from behind me. I turned and _Gospel _stopped crying, confused. "Who are you talking about, _Prototype?_" _Gospel_ asked, catching _Proto's _attention and getting him to notice that we were looking at him. "Those pricks, the ones who sit on a hill and decide that, instead of thinking this issue through more, we'll just give the only other American IS pilot a weapon that can destroy the most powerful IS known to existence after forcing him to work with her for a year, during which the trio formed a bond. And I thought that they didn't take that into consideration, but they did. The weapon can't be destroyed. I tried, as you saw, Zeke. It just transfers the damage over to other things in the IS's storage. If nothing is in its storage, it attacks the IS directly. When I attempted to destroy it, it took whatever damage I would have done and moved it onto the other weapons in my storage and replaced them with a different version of it." He said, waving a hand at the new gun in his storage. "So, it just transformed after destroying all our hard work?" I asked him. _Proto _just nodded. I grimaced at the pained look that came to _Proto's _face when he looked at _Gospel, _who had began to panic. "So, it'll never go away unless _Prototype _is destroyed himself, right?" She asked, drawing two nods from us. "I might have something then, let me think on it for a second." _Gospel_ said, waving the two of us away. We looked at each other and shrugged, turning back to the 'Death' gun. "Can you switch it between handheld and shoulder-mounted?" I asked, _Proto _accessed the weapon, nodding after a slight pause. "Well, I have to admit. They were resourceful about this. Doesn't mean I hate it any less," I said, folding my arms across my chest. _Proto _mimicked me and nodded, "The people who created this are currently working on 'Capitol Hill,' as you'd put it." _Proto _said, tracing the programmers down. I nodded, then looked at him, "Why'd you bring that up?" "Well, when this is all over. Maybe we can get this removed by those who made it and be rid of it for good." _Proto _offered, shrugging. I could tell this wasn't the first thing to come to his mind and I turned to face him, "Okay, now what's the real reason you did it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, at first. I wanted to kill them for doing this, but I thought about it, and this isn't their fault. They were just doing their job, they didn't know what it would cause when they did it." _Proto_ finished, and I uncrossed my arms and hugged him. "Thank God! I'm glad that I'm not the only one who thought about that as a possibility." We all had a laugh at that, _Gospel _not completely with it. "I've got it! It just might work." She said, figuring out whatever she needed to before waving us over. "I remembered about one of the programs I was fitted with when I was possibly going to be out of the protection of a base's computers and firewalls. They fitted me with a program that would activate if I was ever affected by a virus. This 'antivirus' has a copy of my programming and it'd run along my systems, checking for changes to the program or system. I might be able to transfer it to _Prototype's _systems. However, there is also the possibility of it not accepting the change in programming and basically destroying any programming in _Prototype's _system and rewriting it with my own." She said, laying out her plan on the table. I looked at _Prototype_, "It's up to you. I could always lock down the coding again and we could try and get them to remove the coding themselves back in the States, which may or may not work." I said, giving another option. "This is up to you, man. It's your life on the line." I said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. He sighed, then said… "Let's go with…"

(Back in the real world, takes place after the girls left to take down _Silvario_)

"Oh yay! Ichika's waking up. A girl said, noticing Ichika's accelerated breathing and bodily movements. Ichika sat up, seemingly unharmed from before as he stood up and took off out of the door. He called his IS and took off, headed for the girls. They were so worried about Ichia that they forgot all about me and didn't notice as I snuck out of the building and made my way towards the beach. "_Are you sure about this, Gospel? What if something goes wrong?" _I asked as I slid down a dune and came to a halt at the water's edge. "_I'm positive. This has to work." _She said, activating her active standby mode, coming to a crouch on the beach as _Prototype _appeared a little ways away, also in his active standby crouch. I followed _Gospel's _instructions and removed a small piece of machinery from her form and connected it to _Prototype's_ main CPU, activating the machine and letting it do its work. His frame trembled and shook. His hands clenched and twitched, but he didn't move from his place. Then, just as sudden as it started, the movements stopped and _Prototype _went still. I disconnected the machine and replaced it within _Gospel's _frame. She double checked that everything was working properly before deactivating her active standby and returning to her bracelet form. I turned to look at _Prototype _when a searing pain went through my body. I cried out and fell to my knees, hearing _Prototype's _scream as whatever had happened attacked him. _Gospel _tried to get him under control, but was only able to block off the channel between him and me. "What was that?" I asked, tears spilling down my face. _Gospel _did a quick scan, "The machine had said that it had accepted the change in programming when I basically transplanted a piece of his coding into it, minus the weapons code. It should have noticed that there was a difference between and went after the code that didn't fit. From what I can tell, the machine attacked his main programming instead of the code. It's quite literally, killing him from the inside." She said, tears falling down her face as she tried to hold back her sobs. I traced from where the pain had originated and realized that it came from my back, my left shoulder blade. "Is there anything w-w-we can-n-n do?" I stuttered out, tears filling my eyes as I tried to take this in. I felt _Gospel _shake her head sadly, crying herself. "Tell him this for me, if you can. Please." I requested, to which _Gospel _nodded. "Tell him that. I'll miss him, and I hope that he's not angry, with me, you, or anyone else. And not to be angry with himself either. We all knew the risks, but we still took the chance. Tell him I loved him, and that I'll miss my big brother. Please tell him that." I cited, falling onto my hands and knees as the pain in my heart grew. _Gospel _nodded solemnly before walking onto the other side of her block. I tried to hold it in, but the tears had already fallen. I tossed myself back and cried out my anguish to anyone able to hear my screams as I wept for my fallen brother. I heard something and looked to see _Prototype's _frame slowly fade from its white and green to a dull gray. His frame dropped its customizations and slowly but surely, disappeared from my sight. Everything disappeared, except for his core. It dropped into my waiting hand and I watched as the color faded from it and the surface cracked, signifying that the core had deactivated for good. I ran back to the building, grabbing an empty sack and wrapping his core in it. I was able to get into Char and I's room and hide it in my suitcase. Then, I walked back to the base hut, hearing Orimura and Yamada talking inside. I raised my hand to knock, but something stopped me. I lowered my hand and turned away from the hut. "_I'm ready for some payback, what about you?" _I asked, setting my gaze to the moon in the sky. I received a nod and together, _Gospel _and I took to the skies, ready. "Round 2, you fake bastard." I growled out. A deeper growl emanated from the white form surrounding me. We tore through the night sky, breaking the sound barrier as we rushed to aid our friends. "No one else dies tonight, except that fake IS." I vowed, echoed by my partner. I caught sight of blue flashes and explosions ahead of us, and I angled us towards the fight. "_Ready the guns! We're going to give her hell! Or take her with us." _I said, feeling the power flow as all the guns at our disposal primed themselves and prepped for fire. "Time to face the music,"

"We can't handle much more of this!" Ichika said, holding his shield in front of him as _Silvario _fired again. The girls either piled behind his weakening shield or evaded in the open air. "Yeah, but what can we do? It's too strong for all of us. We need to get out of here, now!" "Then go!" I said through the channel. I dive bombed from the heavens, raining fire and hatred down on _Silvario_. The silver IS brought it's wings up, having reached its Secondary Shift. The rounds impacted the impromptu shield, exploding on contact or breaching and exploding against its torso. The _Silvario_ rushed away with me hot on its tails, firing non-stop at its retreating form. "_Watch the wings! The Wings!" _I heard _Gospel _warn just as the _Silvario _spun and came to a abrupt stop, trying to capture us in its wings for some kind of attack. I spun and broke free before it could take hold and its wings closed on empty air. It turned to take chase before a slug impacted its back. I trailed the shot and saw Laura, having landed and braced for heavy fire. "Char, provide backup to Laura. Protect her from any stray fire or intentional bombardment. Cecilia, keep your distance and focus fire on the wings. Houki, provide support where needed. Ichika, nice upgrade. You're with me." I ordered, pressing _Silvario._ "Don't give it any room to breathe. Keep this thing on the defensive and watch out for its wings!" I called, hearing Cecilia comment, "Yeah, those things hurt!" I returned my full focus to the silver IS as we battered each other with fire. I noticed Ichika racing up behind it, _Don't yell, please don't yell! _I pleaded, firing selectively and keeping its focus on me. Then I heard Ichika yell and mentally face palmed as _Silvario _reacted, turning and facing Ichika. I took advantage of its lack of attention on me and rushed it, using _Gospel's _speed to close the distance and wrap my around her torso, trapping its arms to its torso. It reacted to the new threat, trying to shake me off as Ichika grew closer. "Do it, Ichika! Don't worry about me!" I called, gripping more forcefully and firing at its wings to keep them busy. "Laura, focus fire on the wings with Cecilia! Don't let her use them!" I said, upping my rate of fire, battering the blue wings with heavy fire. Laura switched targets and began firing, joined by Cecilia. "Can _Gospel_ take the hits?" I heard someone ask. "Just keep firing, I'll disengage when I need to." I replied, watching Ichika get close. I waited till the last second, then released _Silvario _and boosted upwards, kicking out to disorient it when my kick landed against the IS head. I then pushed off the silver IS, pushing it towards Ichika as he yelled again and this time landed the final hit that we needed. I gave a sigh of relief, glad this whole ordeal was finally over. "Great job everybody! Now let's get home!" I called out, waving for them to follow me as I started back. "_One problem done, one to go!" Gospel _and I said as we made sure everyone was safe before taking off, headed for the horizon.

"_I've got a little surprise to give everyone back home in the U.S" _I said. A grim expression on my face as we flew over the Pacific. "_I've got a small surprise for you too, Zeke." Gospel _said. She highlighted a place we could land and recharge and I did just that, landing at a recently abandoned IS facility that used to be run by the U.S before the whole _Silvario Gospel_ incident. We took shelter in the abandoned base. I located the charging equipment for IS and hooked _Gospel _up. She took control as I stepped out and started to glow. I shielded my eyes when it got too bright and heard what sounded like a snapping sound before the glowing stopped. I uncovered my eyes and blinked away the after images and my jaw dropped when I looked at _Gospel._ "You, you made Second Shift! That's awesome! Wait, what are you called now?" I asked, confused. She gave a small giggle before saying, "I'm now named _Green Gospel." _She said. I nodded and walked around her new form. "What changed?" I asked, curious. "Oh, just some hand-to-hand weapons added and some new gear that you might recognise." She informed me. I looked again, noticing that her sensors had changed along with her frame size. She got bigger, but stayed the slim figure she always had. Her bulky armor had resized to fit her frame, no longer boxy and cumbersome. "The sensors look like, his." I said, getting a little choked up. "And these, too." She said, bringing out two very similar pistols in her hands. "With a little something extra added." She said, flipping the pistols over in her hands and exposing some writing. '_These are for you, little brother. Use them well. Make good choices and we'll see each other again, someday.' _I lost it after that, crying my heart out as I re-read my brothers final words to me on his parting gift. "Wait, why _Green Gospel_?" I asked, noticing a complete lack of green anywhere. "My new wings." She said, standing up and calling her final piece to her armor. Her feather like angel wings. They were still metal, unlike _Silvario's _Second Shift's wings. "And your specs? Did they change?" I asked, admiring the wings. "Just a little more speed and mobility, as well as an actual one-off ability." "And? What is is ?" I asked, almost jumping in place. "Marksmanship Enhancer. It boost my targeting computer without affecting any of my other systems. I'm almost guaranteed to not miss when this is active, no matter what." She said, a small smile on her face. I beamed, "You did it, _Gospel. _You broke every expectation of the entire base where we were stationed." I said.

"No, not just me, Zeke. We all did, the three of us did things no one can." With that, she went back to her bracelet while her IS form charged. "Well, might as well make ourselves at home then." I said, rubbing my hands together as I looked around before walking out of the hangar and took a self-guided tour of the base. "We'll need to contact the school. Let everyone know we're okay and will return for the second year on time." I said, opening the communications office and sending a quick message to the Academy. I received a reply almost immediately, thanking me for getting in touch with them and that they'd be expecting me next year. I sent any necessary information without revealing my true location and thanked them again. I was about to close the station down when I caught a message I hadn't seen before from Char. I opened it, reading it; "Hey Z, Just letting you know that I'd be around the school this summer and was hoping to see you outside of school once and awhile. I miss you already. I hope you're alright. You know you can tell me anything. Love, Char." I wrote my reply, "Hey Char, I'll try and get back to the school before the school year starts. I miss you too. I'm doing alright and I know that I can talk to you. We both know that. I'll be in touch. Love, Z." I smiled and closed the terminal. I then went to the mess hall, checking what we had in stock. "Pretty well stocked for an abandoned base." I muttered. I closed the mess hall, walking out before noticing that _Gospel's _bracelet wasn't on my wrist. I looked all around, then noticed a strange feeling on my back. I walked into the infirmary to see a tattoo. And not just any tattoo, but one with _Gospel, _posed in the center of my back. Her stance wide and proud, not a care in the world. I continued checking out the tattoo, finding Char and I sitting beneath _Gospel's _feet, looking at each other lovingly. I was almost done with my tattoo when I caught sight of… _Prototype._ He was sitting on a hill, watching as _Gospel _stood above Char and I. He seemed, relaxed for once. So peaceful. I gave a sad smile at the mirror and shrugged my shirt back on. "Thank you, _Gospel_."

**And that ends Season 1 of **_**Infinite Stratos.**_ **I'll begin writing the next season soon, but I need to get my plot straight as well as my characters. See you guys soon, PEACE!**

_R.I.P Digital Prototype_


	11. UPDATE!

**Hi guys! I'm writing to tell you that I'm starting another story that will contain Season 2. I'll post the link here when I have it!**

** s/10810192/1/Infinite-Stratos-Secret-of-the-Gospel**


End file.
